A song for a smile
by Lilou-chan-yaoiste4ever
Summary: Dans une terre reculée du reste du monde vie un jeune prince qui, pour rendre la santé à son royaume, fait appel à tous les musiciens existants aux alentours. Un seul parmi eux sera choisi... reste à savoir ce qu'il adviendra.
1. Chapter 1

_Oulalaaaaa ça va faire un an que j'ai rien mis sur ce site o_o j'suis dééééésoléééééééée ."sérieux j'ai pas vraiment d'excuse à part (comme d'hab) le GROS manque d'inspiration, le lycée (enfin en terminale) et deviantart… bon, coté deviantart j'ai pas à me plaindre ! J'suis de plus en plus connue et j'suis de plus en plus accro au dessin ! Y me manque plus que photoshop et ce sera parfait (même si jme démerde pas mal avec SAI) ^w^ Eh oui, nouvelle fic XDD un peu de fantasie que diable ! Changeons des banales histoires d'amour à l'eau de rose au lycée ! Je fais que ça en fait O-o bon on s'en fout XDD j'ai eu pas mal d'idées éparpillées dans ma tête et j'ai beaucoup hésité à écrire cette histoire parce que j'avais peur que ça ressemble à ~Les Âmes Damnées~ de Serya-chan alors qu'en fait pas du tout XDD mais j'ai surtout eu beauuuuucoup de mal à me remettre à l'écriture… trop de dessin x") _

_Aussi jme suis faite une petite playlist pour cte fic, j'vous conseille d'écouter les chansons de Kalafina (allez sur nautiljon ya leurs album), mais aussi du film Les Contes de Terremer, Dragons, et certaines du Tombeau des lucioles (on va dire que j'vous force pas la main pour le tombeau des lucioles) XDD *je mettrais les liens pour mes fanarts dans mon profile quand j'y penserai* À la base j'voulais faire un OS mais j'crois que y'aura plus que ça XD youhouuuuu *sort* _

_Bref j'espère que ce début vous plaira mais j'vous promets pas que j'arriverai à l'écrire aussi vite qu'autrefois avec mes autres fics (que je n'abandonne pas pour autant ! XD) *j'abandonne jamais mes histoires ! Eeeh on dirait Luwynda XDDDD que je salue si elle lit ct'histoire*_

_Aucun personnage ne m'appartient *oh shit XDDD* et nous sommes dans un univers qui n'a rien à voir avec le KH d'origine._

_~oO°Oo~oO°Oo~oO°Oo~_

_Dans un royaume isolé du reste du monde, la terre des dragons, se trouvait un gigantesque château où vivait un jeune prince. Ce jeune prince, au commencement de ses dix-huit printemps, était d'un blond pur comme l'or et possédait des yeux d'un bleu profond comme les fonds marins. Il se nommait Roxas. Au grand désespoir de son peuple, les roi et reine avaient quitté ce monde, pour rejoindre les cieux. Nul ne savait vraiment comment cela était arrivé… Le prince Roxas se retrouva seul au monde pour gouverner un peuple affaibli par la tristesse et la maladie ; car il faut savoir que la famille royale était reconnue pour avoir un cœur et une âme si pure qu'elle repoussait les démons et la maladie. Cependant, il ne restait plus que le jeune prince, et il ne pouvait en rien égaler ses parents à lui tout seul. Petit à petit, son visage perdit des couleurs, ainsi que son sourire… Plus jamais depuis la disparition de ses parents il n'eut été capable de sourire… Et cela depuis près de dix ans. _

_C'est ainsi que commence notre histoire._

Le jour se levait sur la terre des dragons, la rosée perlait sur les fleurs ainsi que les arbres. La douce lueur du soleil traversa lentement les vitres de la chambre du prince pour aller lui caresser les cheveux. Celui-ci se tourna et se retourna plusieurs fois pour se cacher sous ses draps, la journée venait à peine de commencer et il savait qu'il aurait beaucoup à faire. Il se mit a grommeler dans son oreiller lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. On frappa une seconde fois, puis une troisième fois, jusqu'à ce que le prince daigne répondre. C'est alors qu'une jeune femme aux yeux verts et aux cheveux châtains toute vêtue de rose entra dans la chambre de Roxas. Elle s'approcha de lui pour lui apporter ses vêtements de la journée.

- Aerith, pourquoi diable fais-tu cela tous les matins…?

- Parce qu'il n'y a qu'ainsi que j'arrive à vous faire sortir de dessous vos draps, votre altesse.

- Roooh parfois j'aimerais bien ne pas être prince. Rien que pour avoir droit à une grâce matinée !

- Roxas vous exagérez.

- Pas du tout, je ne me rappel pas avoir jamais eu droit à une grâce matinée de toute ma longue et triste vie…

- Étant un prince vous avez des obligations qui ne vous le permettent pas. Je suis navrée mais nous ne pouvons rien y faire.

- Vivement que je sois couronné roi pour changer cette règle stupide. Tout le monde a droit à une grâce matinée au moins une fois dans sa vie ! Même un prince !

- Oooh assez prince ! Tous les matins vous me faites le même cirque… Levez vous s'il vous plait pour que je vous habille.

- Bon très bien… après tout je peux dire que je l'ai plus ou moins eu cette grâce matinée à force de te parler, la tête dans mon oreiller.

- Si vous le dîtes…

Le prince se leva et se laissa habillé par les mains habiles et délicates de la jeune femme. Il portait donc une chemise blanche comportant des rayures bleues au dessus de la poitrine, des boutons d'or, des épaulettes en ballon ainsi qu'un col et des manches ornés de dentelle, un gros ceinturon en tissu rouge accompagné d'une boucle en or ; un collant très épais noir en guise de pantalon, avec de la fine dentelle aux extrémités, ses chaussures étaient blanches, avec des lacets dorés. Il ne manquait plus que la couronne sertit de saphirs portée quotidiennement. Ceci étant fait il sortit de sa chambre suivit de sa bonne en direction de la salle du trône. Tout au long du couloir il croisa les gens du château qu'il salua, sans qu'il n'y ait jamais la plus petite ombre de sourire sur son visage. Toute trace de sourire avait littéralement disparue de son visage… Et cela brisait les cœurs de tout le monde.

Une fois arrivé à la salle du trône il prit place dans le siège de son père, qui semblait beaucoup trop grand pour lui, mais il devait s'y faire car il n'aurait pas droit à son propre trône avant d'être couronné roi, telle était la tradition de la terre des dragons. Au fait, je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi on l'appelle la terre des dragons? Eh bien, autrefois, plusieurs millénaires en fait, vivaient des dragons aux écailles d'or et d'argent, on dit que seuls les cœurs purs pouvaient les dompter, avec le temps, les dragons ont disparus et se sont fossilisés pour ainsi former des montagnes et ont donnés vie à la terre des dragons. C'est ce qui rendait cette terre si particulière des autres. De cette légende remonte aussi l'origine de la famille royale, les premiers a avoir été capable de voler avec des dragons grâce à leur pureté furent les ancêtres de Roxas et ses parents.

Une cloche sonna à l'extérieur, c'était le clocher de l'église du village. Roxas fit un bond de son trône pour se précipiter à l'une des fenêtres de la salle du trône afin d'admirer le paysage.

- Jamais je ne me lasserais de ce paysage… Aaah ! Le lâché de colombes ! Dit-il en écarquillant les yeux.

Voir ainsi les colombes lâchées lui donnait l'impression d'être enfermé dans une cage dorée… Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux… Roxas pris un air encore plus morose qu'à son habitude.

- Déjà dix ans… murmura-t-il. Le temps passe… si vite…

Le blond grogna et ne pue s'empêcher d'ouvrir en grand les fenêtres de la salle du trône à grande enjambée, sous le regard confus des domestiques. C'est alors qu'ils se précipitèrent en direction de ce dernier en s'apercevant qu'il s'apprêtait à, comment dire, sauter par la fenêtre. En tout cas c'est-ce que croyaient les domestiques. Trois d'entre eux se jetèrent sur le prince pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Le prince se mit à hurler par la fenêtre.

- Père ! Mère ! Je ne puis rien faire sans vous seul ici bas !

Il commença à se débattre pour se défaire de l'étreinte de ses domestiques, tout en continuant de crier au ciel. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, il gémit de douleur et s'affaissa au sol. Ce jour se trouvait être la date "anniversaire" de la disparition de personnes qui lui étaient chères. Son père, sa mère et… un jeune garçon qu'il avait eut pour ami autrefois… C'est alors qu'une douce voix se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la pièce, quelqu'un chantait pour le prince. Les paroles étaient incompréhensibles, peut-être du latin ou quelconque autre langue, on aurait dit une incantation. Elle eut pour effet de calmer le prince, toujours à terre. Ses larmes arrêtèrent de couler, puis il regarda une fois encore le ciel, il aurait aimé sourire pour ses parents mais il en était incapable… Une jeune femme entra alors dans la pièce, elle avait les yeux verrons, des cheveux châtains coiffés étrangement, courts à la base mais suivis d'une assez longue natte. Elle s'approcha du prince et l'aida à se relever avec les autres domestiques. Le jeune homme la regarda, les yeux brillants de larmes, on pouvait deviner qu'il serait en train de sourire s'il le pouvait.

- Yuna… Je te remercie… Ta voix douce et claire arrive toujours à m'apaiser… mais cela n'est plus suffisant… Autant pour moi que pour mon peuple… Je dois trouver un moyen de retrouver mon sourire ! J'ai l'impression de conduire mes sujets et mon royaume à leur perte !

- Votre altesse, n'y a-t-il rien que je puisse faire ?

- Plus maintenant ma chère… j'en suis navré…

- Bien… N'ayez crainte je ne suis en aucun cas offusquée. Je vous comprends même.

- Yuna…

- M'accorderiez vous une dernière danse mon prince ?

- Je… Je ne puis… je suis un bien piètre danseur…

- Bon très bien… Je vous laisse tranquille.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire et salua le prince avant de sortir de la pièce royale.

- Je me sens vide et impuissant… murmura Roxas.

La journée passa doucement, le prince vaqua à ses occupations princières tout au long de celle-ci. Le lendemain matin, Roxas se leva aux aurores, bien avant qu'Aerith ne vienne s'occuper de lui. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir, il se mit à faire les cent pas, il cherchait quelque chose, une solution pour sauver son royaume, ainsi que lui… Soudain une idée lui vint. Il enfila ses chaussures et courut à travers les couloirs du château pour faire passer un message au messager royal. Comme il était très tôt il dû le réveiller lui-même, le messager sauta de son lit, se prosterna devant le prince et se dépêcha de s'habiller.

- Mmh que puis-je pour vous votre altesse ?

- Vu le travail pour lequel on t'emploie tu dois sûrement comprendre pourquoi je suis là.

- Euh oui.

- Eh bien voilà, j'ai un message à faire passer aux habitants de mon royaume et également au-delà ! Trouve de quoi noter et dépêche toi d'aller l'annoncer et faire placarder des affiches !

- Bien votre altesse !

Le blond dit au messager tout ce dont il avait besoin pour son prochain voyage à travers la terre des dragons. Une heure et quelque plus tard, le voilà partit à cheval. Le prince quant à lui retourna dans sa chambre pour admirer le feu de cheminée. Le feu… voilà un élément qui lui rappelait quelqu'un… Roxas fronça les sourcils et grogna avant de sauter sur son lit pour admirer le plafond de sa chambre ; des soleils d'or y étaient peints (1) il se rendormit, doucement, pour retrouver son visage d'ange en plein songe. Mon dieu qu'il était adorable…Pendant ce temps, le messager avait rejoint la place centrale de la ville et fit carillonner sa cloche de messager pour attirer les gens et leur annoncer ce qu'il avait à dire. Chose faite, les villageois se réunirent autours du dit messager, une oreille attentive. Tous ces gens semblaient fatigués, malades et à bout de force, une population vieillissant beaucoup trop vite… Seuls certains d'entre eux avait l'air de tenir le coup… mais c'était peu.

- Oyé oyé braves gens (2), le prince Roxas m'envoie vous faire part d'un message de la plus haute importance. À partir d'aujourd'hui, tous les musiciens du royaume sont appelés à se rendre au château, son altesse souhaite avoir un musicien à sa disposition capable de lui rendre son sourire afin qu'il puisse à nouveau rendre le bonheur et la santé à son cher peuple. Chacun des musiciens aura droit à une audience avec le prince qui choisira celui qu'il considèrera digne de cette mission.

- Oh mais c'est merveilleux ! cria une villageoise. Nous allons enfin pouvoir vivre comme autrefois ! Nous allons retrouver la santé !

- C'est une grande nouvelle ! Faites-la circuler dans les villages voisins. ajouta le messager.

Le messager distribua des affiches à placarder un peu partout dans la ville avant de partir dans une ville voisine pour y faire la même chose. En quelques heures, tout le royaume de la terre des dragons avait été mis au parfum, en quelques jours ce fut tout le pays ainsi que les îles avoisinantes. Au château, Roxas avait finit par ressortir de sa chambre pour aller au jardin où poussaient de magnifiques fleurs de toutes les couleurs comme des orchidées royales des tropiques, magnolias, ou encore roses anglaises Watson, œillets et gypsophiles (3). Il se promenait à travers les haies de fleurs en les contemplant. Les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Une fois de plus il ne parvenait pas à sourire… il plissa les sourcils et se gratta la nuque. Soudain quelqu'un sortit brusquement des buissons de roses en faisant une roulade. Le prince, surprit, recula en poussant un léger cri de peur. La personne redressa la tête et paniqua.

- Oooh ! C'est vous votre altesse ! Pardonnez-moi si je vous ai fait peur !

- Aaah Marluxia ne fais plus jamais ça !

- Désolé.

- Mais que faisais-tu caché dans les buissons ?

- Je… ne peux pas vous le dire…

- Pourquoi ça ?

- C'est… euh comment dire… embarrassant…

Roxas haussa un sourcil et s'approcha de Marluxia, un jeune homme aux cheveux roses et aux yeux verts qui lui servait de jardinier. Ce dernier lançait des regards vifs de droite à gauche, ne sachant que faire. Le blond le poussa délicatement pour pouvoir regarder derrière le grand buisson.

- Mais…?

- … ^^"

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ?

- Un œuf.

- … un œuf de quoi ?

- Je n'en suis pas encore sûr, mais je pense qu'il s'agit d'un œuf de chocobo. Mais c'est vraiment étrange qu'il se trouve sur notre île, en temps normal on en voit plutôt sur l'île de feu…

- Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il fait là ?

- Euuuh eh bieeeen… je l'ai trouvé dans la forêt pendant ma promenade en quête de nouveaux spécimens de fleurs… je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le ramener ici… (4) Je ne pouvais pas le laisser là-bas, il aurait été détruit par les animaux de la forêt ! C'est une créature mythique comme les dragons ou les phœnix !

- Hum je vois… Jusqu'à quand comptes-tu le garder caché ici ?

- Je ne sais pas… Mais, maintenant que vous êtes au courant, peut-être pourriez le garder et le mettre en lieu sûr…?

- Je ne suis pas vraiment attiré par les oiseaux, sauf aux festins que me prépare le maître Coq.

- …! Vous… n'y pensez pas tout de même ?

- Mais nan n'ais crainte ! S'il le faut je le renverrai même par bateau à son île natale.

- Oooh merci mon seigneur ! Vous êtes si bon !

- Aaanh assez de flatteries…

Roxas se pencha alors au dessus du buisson de roses, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les admirer, elles étaient tellement belles, parfaites… Les boutons de roses étaient si petits, et pourtant les fleurs qui en naissaient étaient magnifiquement grandes. Le jardinier observait le prince avec attention, il semblait si paisible quand il regardait les fleurs et le paysage que c'en était agréable à regarder. Il s'approcha à son tour du prince et lui offrit une rose fraîchement coupée.

- Tenez votre altesse. Vous avez l'air de beaucoup apprécier cette fleur. dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Oh, merci beaucoup, c'est vrai, elle est magnifique.

Roxas prit doucement la fleur mais poussa un petit gémissement et la laissa tomber. Il s'était piqué le doigt avec une des épines de la rose. Des gouttelettes de sang coulaient le long de son doigt, il glissa son doigt entre ses lèvres et lécha la coupure. Marluxia se baissa vite pour ramasser la fleur et se précipita auprès du blond pour voir son doigt.

- Ça va aller mon prince ?

- Oui oui, ce n'est qu'une petite coupure superficielle.

Le rose sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et enveloppa le doigt du prince, puis il en sortit un autre pour l'envelopper autour de la tige de la rose afin que le prince ne se pique pas une seconde fois. Le prince le regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus, Marluxia lui sourit chaleureusement et lui dit qu'il devait retourner travailler. Il s'éloigna du prince pour aller se perdre parmi les fleurs. Le blond admirait sa fleur, il commença à caresser ses pétales qui étaient très doux et d'un rouge éclatant. Ses lèvres s'en approchèrent lentement, il déposa un baiser sur un des pétales… une petite larme courait sur sa joue… C'est alors que les trompettes du château retentirent pour annoncer l'arriver d'une foule d'hommes tous munis les uns les autres de divers instruments. Roxas courut hors du jardin en direction de la pièce centrale du château pour les accueillir. Son château se trouvait en haut d'une grande colline, il pouvait donc voir la mer qui entourait la terre des dragons, y comprit les bateaux qui arrivaient à bon port. Il y avait au moins trois gros navires qui s'apprêtaient à accoster. Tous plus ou moins remplis de musiciens également. Roxas avait les yeux pleins d'étoiles et d'espoir.

- _Je vais enfin pouvoir recouvrer mon sourire et sauver mon peuple ! _se dit-il.

Une fois dans l'entrée du château il appela ses domestiques qui s'empressèrent de le rejoindre, il enleva sa cape et l'envoya valser dans les bras de l'un d'eux, donna sa rose à mettre en vase à une autre et se dirigea vers la salle du trône, au même moment il dit d'une voix imposante au chef de finir de préparer le buffet d'accueil. Tout au long du couloirs il croisa ses domestiques qui se dépêchaient de finir les préparatifs pour accueillir tous ces nouveaux arrivants. Un moment sa route fut coupée par Aerith qui tenait un nouveau costume.

- Votre altesse… vous avez osé sortir sans que je vous habille !

- Désolé Aerith, j'avais besoin de me libérer l'esprit et ça ne pouvait pas attendre.

- Eh bien soit ! Mais s'il-vous plaît ne me refaites pas ce coup là…

- Oooh très bien…!

En effet, Roxas était sortit dans le jardin avec sa cape et ses chaussures mais avait gardé sa chemise de nuit… Que d'élégance dites-moi ! (XDD) La jeune femme l'emmena vite dans sa chambre et le changea en moins de deux ! Il ressortit en trombe de sa chambre, vêtu d'une chemise blanche aux boutons d'or, d'un pantalon bleu roi et de chaussures rouges soigneusement vernies. Du haut de ses dix-huit ans il était aussi vif et curieux qu'un lapin, il avait beau avoir perdu son sourire et un peu de sa vitalité, il adorait déambuler dans les couloirs de son château aux pas de course ; c'était une habitude qu'il avait prit étant plus jeune à cause de son ami et garçon de chambre qui lui apprenait un tas de choses !

- PRINCE ! VOTRE COURONNE ! cria Aerith.

- Aaaah fichtre ! répliqua Roxas

Le jeune blond revint sur ses pas pour repartir de plus belle. Aerith soupira et eut un petit sourire en coin. Elle était heureuse de le voir si enthousiaste à l'idée d'accueillir tous ces gens. Peu après, des centaines de musiciens entrèrent au château et furent accueillis chaleureusement par les habitants du château, le prince les attendait tous avec impatience et s'apprêtait à les recevoir un par un dans la salle du trône pour écouter ce dont-ils étaient capables. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le cycle commença. Un premier musicien fit son entrée, se présenta et commença à jouer de la flûte son les ordres de son altesse. Au même moment, sur la côte, un énorme bateau provenant des îles de feu s'apprêtait à accoster. À son bord se trouvaient beaucoup d'hommes, la plupart étaient de simples marchands qui avaient profité de ce bateau pour se rendre sur la terre des dragons alors que certains venaient répondre à l'appel du prince. Un homme parmi tout ce groupe ne quittait pas le château du regard, il portait une grande cape rouge foncé avec une large capuche qui recouvrait sa tête, il avait à ses côtés une sac artisanal assez imposant. On pouvait deviner qu'il contenait un gros objet. Le jeune homme enleva sa capuche pour sentir le vent lui caresser le visage, il se mit à sourire, il avait l'air si paisible… Une fois la douce brise passée il remit sa capuche. Le bateau s'apprêtait à accoster. Les hommes commencent à se rassembler pour débarquer. Le navire accoste et tout se passe très vite, les marchands s'en vont du côté du village avec leur paquets tandis que les quelques musiciens se rendent en direction du château.

Les minutes défilaient, tout comme les musiciens… Ils étaient tous très bon mais il manquait toujours quelque chose qui ne pouvait contenter le prince… Des jeunes, des plus âgés, de petite ou grande taille, peu importait, le prince ne trouvait pas la perle rare qui lui fallait. Il demanda à ce que l'on fasse une pause pour que tout le monde puisse prendre une collation car midi sonnait. Peu après le défiler des musiciens reprit, Roxas retourna s'installer confortablement dans son fauteuil. Un homme âgé entra avec sa viole et commença à jouer, les notes étaient douces et légères malgré le gros instrument. Le blond cru planer mais il ne ressentait rien au fond de lui… Il lui dit courtoisement de sortir ; puis arriva un jeune homme, de taille moyenne, aux cheveux entre le blond et le brun, les yeux bleu-vert, grand sourire, à peine plus vieux que lui. Il salua le prince et sortit son instrument. Il s'agissait d'une cithare bleue, très jolie, mais que valait sa musique ? Il commença à jouer une mélodie lourde mais entraînante, Roxas n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ce garçon avait l'air tellement emballé par sa musique… alors qu'elle était plutôt de mauvais goût et irritante pour les oreilles de Roxas… Ce dernier le laissa finir mais n'appréciait vraiment pas ce style de musique ! Une fois qu'il eut finit, il lui demanda:

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Demyx Monsieur.

- Eh bien Demyx… je suis désolé mais tu ne me conviens pas, ce n'est pas vraiment le style de musique que j'apprécie vois-tu. Je préfèrerais que tu rentres chez toi et que tu t'occupes de ta famille, je me doute qu'elle est affaibli à cause de moi…plutôt que de perdre ton temps ici.

- … Oui monsieur…

- Je te remercie d'avoir fait le déplacement.

- Je vous en pris…

En sortant, Demyx croisa un homme portant une grande cape rouge foncé et une grande capuche, c'était au tour de ce dernier de montrer ses talents. Il attendit que le prince l'appelle avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Une fois entré on ferma les portes derrière lui comme pour chaque musicien. Il s'avança à pas feutrés vers le prince et s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce. Il fit la révérence avant de se redresser et de rester de marbre. Le prince était muet, il observait ce nouveau venu, le dévisageait plutôt. En effet, tous ceux qui étaient passés devant le prince se découvrait de leur coiffe et de leur manteau ou autre. Nan, celui là ne faisait rien, il ne bougeait pas, on aurait dit qu'il ne respirait même pas. En plus de sa grande cape et capuche il portait un masque noir et blanc aux bordures rouge braise qui recouvrait la quasi-totalité de son visage. On voyait a peine ses yeux. C'est alors qu'il se baissa pour ouvrir son sac et en sortir une magnifique guitare gitane (5). Il reprit place et attendit. Le prince ne savait pas quoi faire, ça avait l'air d'être un sacré numéro… Il lui fit geste pour qu'il joue et ajouta:

- Pourquoi portez-vous un masque ?

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de voir mon visage pour apprécier ma musique votre altesse.

- Vous avez l'air sûr de vous…

- Je suis d'un naturel confiant.

Ni une ni deux il se mit à jouer. Roxas écarquilla les yeux, cet homme avait vraiment l'air à l'aise, il avait de la prestance et pourtant sa musique était d'un délicat incomparable, on pouvait deviner que ses yeux étaient clos. C'était sidérant, ses doigts couraient sur les cordes de sa guitare qui laissait échapper des sons magnifiques ; à la fois doux et mystique. Roxas se laissa lentement bercé, son regard se perdait dans le vide, son corps commençait à l'abandonner dans le fauteuil… L'artiste s'arrêta net, provoquant un sursaut du prince qui le regarda d'un air perdu.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Pourquoi avez-vous arrêté ?

- Ma musique vous plait donc ?

- Elle m'est fort agréable.

- Bien, très bien.

Il laissa courir ses doigts encore une fois sur les cordes puis prit bien en main le manche de son instrument(6). Il la tenait comme une masse tournée vers le sol. D'un geste sec il balança son bras d'un côté à un autre, sa guitare se changea en un grand bâton sous le regard ébahit et perplexe de Roxas. Le jeune homme fit un moulinet avec son bâton avant de frapper le sol avec(7). Le contact avec le sol provoqua un bruit sourd qui pourtant résonna dans tout le château ! La salle s'assombrie pendant un court instant, et… c'est alors que de petites lumières sortirent du sol, elles s'élevaient lentement jusqu'au plafond… Ces lumières ressemblaient à… des lucioles (8) Roxas ouvrit de grands yeux, suivait les lumières des yeux, ses mains se crispèrent sur les rebords de son fauteuil. Il était estomaqué. Il regarda à nouveau l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui et lui dit, les yeux humides:

- Mais… qui êtes-vous…?

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas, à la place il ôta sa capuche qui laissa voir une chevelure flamboyante, puis, tout en délicatesse, ôta son masque et regarda le prince. Ce dernier était comme figé dans le fond de son fauteuil. Dans son regard on pouvait voir de la peur, de la surprise, de la colère et de la tristesse… Des yeux verts émeraude sincères, une chevelure de feu, un sourire inoubliable…! Le prince ne put s'empêcher de crier.

- Aah…! Aaaaaaah !

~oO°Oo~oO°Oo~oO°Oo~

(1) oui alors pour ceux qui ne sauraient pas, c'est une petite référence au film Raiponce :3 nyaaaah j'ai adoré ce film et j'ai hâte de retourner le voir avec Serya-chan XD

(2) ha ha ha ! Grand classique 8D *putain dommage que y'ait pas d'icon comme sur DA XDD*

(3) nan nan j'y connais que dalle en fleurs mais depuis 3-4 jours jme repasse Atlantide en boucle et j'adore quand Enzo parle de son ancienne vie *fleuriste* XDDD j'parle même pas de Gaétan la taupe et la vieille Mme Placard *toujours pas sûre de son nom* XDDD y me font trop mais troooop triper *morte de rire*

(4) omg… j'ai créé un Marlu sentimental D8 XDDDDD

(2) j'ai fait des recherches et la guitare que j'ai trouvé la plus agréable à regarder et dessiner est gitane, et j'en suis très fière parce que j'suis d'origine gitane *nyaaaaah owiiiii comme Esméralda 3*

(6) Pour ce passage j'vous conseille d'écouter ~Storia~ de Kalafina.

(7) pitiééééé vous moquez pas de ma référence à Card Captor Sakura comme Serya-chan XDDD jsais même pas pourquoi mais l'idée m'est venue et après ça jme suis rendue compte que ça ressemblait à Sakura et Nanny Mc Phee quand elle lance un sort ! XDDDD

(8) là faut voir dans ma galerie pour comprendre ma référence ^w^

Eh bien voilà après au moins une année d'absence je vous offre ce chapitre qui me tenait vraiment à cœur 3 _**REVIEWS ?**_

_~ Joyeux Noël ~_


	2. Chapter 2

Nouveau chapitre ! J'ai essayé de faire vite… Désolée si j'ai été longue xDDD mais jme suis rattrapée avec les dessins ! XD hope you like it (L) Jl'ai fini dimanche dernier mais fanfiction plantait...

Bonne lecture !

~oO°Oo~oO°Oo~oO°Oo~

_Des yeux verts émeraude sincères, une chevelure de feu, un sourire inoubliable…! Le prince ne put s'empêcher de crier._

_- Aah…! Aaaaaaah ! _

Les lucioles continuaient de monter jusqu'au plafond tandis que le jeune homme venait de se découvrir. Les cris du prince alertèrent les gardes qui se précipitèrent dans la salle. Ils enfoncèrent les portes et ses jetèrent sur le jeune homme qui tomba à même le sol. Les gardes le tenaient, les mains bloquées dans son dos et son bâton retrouvé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Celle-ci redevint normale. Le jeune homme était bien maintenu et pourtant il ne montrait aucune forme de résistance. Roxas, choqué, se mit à paniquer, il descendit de son fauteuil et se précipita près du groupe d'hommes les larmes aux yeux.

- Nan ! Naaan s'il vous plait laissez le ! Il ne m'a rien fait !

- Mais votre altesse, on vous a entendu crier…!

- … Je ne… sais pas… ce qu'il m'a prit… dit-il en regardant honteusement l'autre garçon.

Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés, malgré la situation il l'air avait terriblement paisible. La capuche et des mèches cachaient un peu son visage. Roxas les dégagea doucement et regarda ce visage qu'il connaissait si bien.

- Lâchez-le.

- … Bien votre altesse…

Les hommes lâchèrent le roux et reculèrent. Roxas, à genoux auprès de lui, continuait de le regarder. Le roux ouvrit alors les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent. Le blond rougit fortement et fronça les sourcils, il se redressa vite et attendit que l'autre fasse de même. Le roux se releva donc. Ils étaient face à face et se fixaient dans le blanc des yeux. Au moment où le roux s'approcha du blond pour le serrer contre lui, celui-ci, toujours les larmes aux yeux, lui foutu un énorme coup de poing en pleine face ! Le jeune homme en tomba à la renverse. Les gardes, ahuris, n'osèrent pas bouger d'un poil. Ils ne savaient pas que le prince était capable de tels actes ! Roxas, à bout de nerfs, lui cria après:

- Sale monstre ! Tu disparais comme un voleur pendant dix ans et tu reviens comme ça ? Aaaaaah ! J'te déteste !

- Teeheeh… riant légèrement. C'est vrai… Mais me revoilà. ajouta-t-il.

- Votre altesse…?

- Vous vous rappelez du jeunot qui me servait de garçon de chambre ? Eh bien le voilà de retour ! cria-t-il en le montrant du doigt comme on montrerait une bête de foire.

- Vous voulez dire le petit Axel ? osa l'un des gardes.

- Eh oh ! J'ÉTAIS petit ! J'ai bien grandit !

Un silence se posa. Roxas gardait son air bougon. Il détourna la tête et vit le bâton d'Axel dans un coin de la pièce. Il alla le chercher sous le regard des gardes et du roux.

- Euh Prince, vous n'avez pas à faire ça !

- J"ai le droit de faire ce qui me plait ! lança-t-il en se baissant pour ramasser le bâton.

Une fois le bâton récupéré il retourna auprès des autres. Lorsqu'il fut aux côtés du roux, il eut un regard noir. Au moment où celui-ci allait se relever pour prendre son bâton, le blond lui frappa la tête avec en grognant:

- Ça t'apprendra à me faire des coups comme ça espèce de malotru.

- Hum de vous à moi Roxas, à cet instant ça serait plutôt vous le malotru… répliqua Axel en se protégeant la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Idiot…

Les gardes restaient muets. Roxas rendit son bâton à Axel qui réussit enfin à se relever ! Il arborait son éternel sourire… Roxas lança un juron à voix basse. Axel eut un léger rire et se massa la tête, il avait mal le pauvre (j'suis méchanteuuuh XDD). Le jeune blond reprit son sérieux et dit d'une voix posée:

- Autrefois tu étais mon ami et garçon de chambre, mais maintenant tu es mon musicien personnel. Tu as pour tâche de me faire recouvrir mon sourire pour me sauver moi et mon peuple. Compris ?

- Je suis venu pour ça.

- Parfait. Messieurs, veuillez dire aux derniers visiteurs qu'ils peuvent prendre congé, j'ai trouvé le musicien qu'il me fallait.

- Oui prince.

Les gardes allèrent annoncer la chose aux derniers musiciens. Axel et Roxas étaient de nouveau seuls dans la salle. Roxas le dévisageait encore et encore.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois te demander des explications quant à ta disparition ou ta réapparition…

- Demandez moi ce que vous voulez mon Prince.

- …

- Allez-y je vous en pris.

- Joue.

- D'accord.

Ils reprirent place et Axel commença à jouer sa douce mélodie. Roxas se sentait bien, enfoui au fond de son fauteuil. Son visage était paisible, il n'avait plus cette froideur qui lui était propre. Tout doucement, le blond s'endormi au file de la musique. Le roux le regardait à son tour. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que son visage était beau, ses traits bien dessinés, il portait vraiment bien le titre de prince. Axel sourit chaleureusement et murmura:

- Dormez bien mon prince.

C'est ainsi que les jours passèrent, lentement, doucement… Axel, qui avait déjà vécu dans ce château avait eut le droit de retourner vivre dans son ancienne chambre. Il avait du mal à l'avouer mais cette pièce lui avait beaucoup manqué. Pendant toutes ces années elle avait été réaménagée en débarras… On avait tout réinstallé exprès pour lui. Un lit modeste mais suffisant pour un homme comme lui, il redécouvrait les murs qu'il avait connu pendant un bon nombre d'années. Il avait à nouveau accès à sa cheminée. Il se dirigea vers elle et gratta un peu le coin gauche par terre. Il sourit et se dit "Ça aussi c'est toujours là…" (1) Il ouvrit grand la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce, elle sentait vraiment le renfermé ! Axel ne pue s'empêcher d'admirer le paysage… Les légendaires montagnes dragons portaient bien leur nom. Son regard se dirigea légèrement vers la gauche. Là se trouvaient la forêt, enchantée parait-il. Au cœur de cette forêt se trouvait un gigantesque arbre, le cœur de la forêt, l'"arbre maison". Lorsqu'ils étaient petits, Axel et Roxas y allaient souvent en cachette pour jouer avec les animaux. Un peu plus loin derrière se trouvait une clairière reliée à un lac. On ne pouvait pas les voir depuis le château mais Axel y était allé quelques fois. La dernière fois c'était juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse du royaume de Roxas…

On l'appela et il se rendit en direction de la salle du trône à pas feutrés. Le prince l'attendait, il voulait l'écouter jouer (nan sérieux..?) Il arriva à la salle du trône. le prince était là, il l'attendait, assit. On avait déposé un fauteuil pour Axel lorsqu'il joue. Un fauteuil rembourré couvert d'un drap bordeaux et orné de rubans cuivrés. Il y prit place et commença à jouer de sa douce mélodie. Tous les jours, toutes les nuits, Axel jouait pour le bon plaisir du prince. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas recouvert son sourire mais on pouvait voir qu'il avait le teint moins blafard qu'auparavant.

Lorsqu'Axel ne jouait pas de la musique, lui et Roxas allaient se promener dans le château et le jardin, pour parler de souvenirs, des bons moments qu'ils avaient passé ensembles. Mais à chaque fois qu'on en venait au départ précipité d'Axel, le blond retrouvait son air triste et désemparé… Ce dernier n'osait jamais en demander la raison… Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il parte comme ça ? Où ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait fait revenir ? Et pour combien de temps ? … Tant de questions et pas de réponses…

Le rouquin se doutait parfaitement de ce qui tourmentait le prince. Le connaissant il savait que celui-ci n'oserait pas faire le premier pas. C'est pourquoi il osa:

- Vous repensez à ce fameux jour…?

- Quoi ?

- Eh bien… ce jour où j'ai littéralement disparut de votre royaume avec mon père…

- … Oui… parfois…(2)

- Vous savez… Je n'aurais jamais pensé que, vu les circonstances, je serais parti comme ça…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je ne peux pas vraiment en parler… C'est assez confus… (3)

- D'accord…

- …

- …

- … *rire nerveux*

- Mais alors où as-tu vécu pendant tout ce temps ?

- L'île de feu.

- Oh ?

- Eh oui ! _dit-il en souriant_

- L'île de feu…

- Il y a un problème ?

- Non justement, tu vas pouvoir aider quelqu'un !

- Ah ?

- Suis moi.

Tout deux allèrent des le grand jardin en courant. Roxas dit à Axel de rester où il était un instant. Le blond quant à lui alla plus loin dans le jardin et cria:

- Marluxiaaaa ? Marluxia où es-tuuuu ?

Quelques seconde passèrent avant que ledit Marluxia n'apparaisse du fond du jardin. Il rejoint le prince aux pas de course, affolé.

- Que se passe-t-il votre altesse ? Quelque chose de grave ?

- Non non ne t'inquiète pas ! L'œuf est-il toujours caché ici ?

- … L'œuf ?

- Eh bien oui ! L'œuf étrange que tu m'as montré l'autre jour.

- Ah oui bien sûr…! Mais j'ai dû le changer de place… les chiens du château commençaient à roder autour !

- Montre le moi.

- Très bien…

- Attends une seconde !

- Hein ?

- AXEL ! TU PEUX VENIR !

Le garçon aux cheveux roses ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi appelait-il cet "Axel"? Ledit Axel arriva de suite, sourire au lèvres, les yeux pétillants.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous deviez me montrer Roxas ?

-_ Il l'appelle Roxas au lieu de son altesse… Wouah…_

- Tu m'as dit que tu avais vécu sur l'île de feu.

- Oui.

- Eh bien tu vas pouvoir nous aider à élucider une affaire.

- Comment ça ?

- Suivons Marluxia.

- _Mais dans quoi je me suis fourré…_

- Allons Marluxia, montre nous cet œuf.

- Oui mon prince…

C'est alors que tout les trois marchèrent un peu dans ce si grand jardin avant d'arriver a proximité de la cachette de l'œuf. Marluxia avait construit une sorte de nid avec des pétales de fleurs de toutes les couleurs. L'œuf se trouvait à mi-hauteur du sol…

- Était-ce tant nécessaire Marluxia ?

- Je pense que oui… Vous n'imaginez pas tous les insectes et autres bestioles rampantes qui pouvaient nuire à l'œuf.

- Bon. Axel.

- Oui ?

- Si tu as vécu sur l'île de feu tu as certainement dû voir ce type d'œuf.

- Oh je ne suis pas un grand expert en œufs vous savez…

- Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

- Entendu.

Axel se dirigea vers l'œuf et se tourna vers Marluxia:

- Je peux ?

- Oui oui allez y.

Le rouquin prit doucement l'œuf dans ses mains et l'examina. On aurait dit un archéologue qui venait de trouvait un objet précieux. De temps en temps il plissait les yeux ou fronçait les sourcils, il y eut un grand silence, puis il dit:

- Je crois que c'est un œuf de dragon.

- Ah ? _firent Roxas et Marluxia en même temps. _On pensait que c'était un œuf de chocobo…

- Oui, si on regarde bien les contours de l'œuf on peut voir comme des écailles ancrées dans la coquille. De plus, cette coquille a l'air d'être assez épaisse, voyez, si je toque dessus ça ne fera rien !

Il dit et toqua deux petits coups sur l'œuf. Rien ne se passa, comme il l'avait dit. Il regarda les deux autres et sourit.

- Vous voyez ! La coquille est épaisse au point que ça ne fait rien à ce qu'il contient.

- J'en conclue que tu aurais très bien pu le laisser dans la forêt. _dit Roxas à Marluxia._

- Mais…! Mon prince… Pensez à cette pauvre créature…

- Aaah !

- Axel ?

- …

- Quoi ?

- L'œuf a tremblé…!

- …

- Lâche le !

- Mais non enfin ! Si je le lâche comme ça alors qu'il commence à éclore je risque de l'endommager ou de blesser le dragon !

- … Eh bien remets le sur le tas de pétales et éloigne toi !

- … Je ne peux pas !

- Comment ça tu ne peux pas ?

- Mes mains ! Elles sont… elles sont collées ! _dit-il en faisant une grimace._

- … TU VOIS QUE TU AURAIS DÛ LE LAISSER LÀ-BAS !_ cria le prince._

- Mais votre altesse ! Je ne pouvais pas savoir que ça arriverait ! _paniqua Marluxia. _

_- _Calmez-vous tout va bien…

- Hein ?

Axel ne répondit pas, il fixa l'œuf du regard et murmura quelque chose. Il se redressa brusquement, ce qui fit sursauter le blond et le rose… qui devinrent pâles…:

- AXEL TES MAINS !

- Quoi ?

- Mais…! MAIS ? _balbutia Marluxia._

_- _Tu es debout et tes mains sont toujours près du sol !

- Euh oui, ça vous gène ?

- Comment est-ce possible ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Ah, oh ne vous inquiétez pas voyons !

Il dit et tendit les bras en face de lui.

- Hiii ! _fit Roxas _(4)

- En fait j'ai dédoublé mes mains. _dit-il en riant._

- Et tu dis ça tout naturellement…!

- Monsieur Axel…! Quel est ce prodige ?

- Ah oui vous ne devez sûrement pas me connaître. Je suis le musicien personnel de son altesse Roxas mais je connais également quelques tours.

- De la sorcellerie ? _demanda Marluxia._

- J'opterais plutôt pour de la magie… _répondit le roux d'un ton qui se voulait sérieux._

- Mais… Axel… tes mains… _dit Roxas d'une petite voix._

Roxas ne pu s'empêcher de se jeter sur les mains de son ami pour les toucher et les regarder sous tous les angles. Il regagna son sang-froid et fit face à Axel et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- Il le fallait bien, mes mains étaient scellées à l'œuf…

- Comment cela est-il possible…? _tenta le rose._

- Comme je l'ai dit, je ne m'y connais pas vraiment en dragon, mais si je ne me trompe pas, ça doit être une espèce assez rare et très puissante une fois adulte… C'est pourquoi mes mains étaient collées à la coquille. Cette espèce est tellement puissante qu'elle attire les énergies magiques à travers l'œuf… Mais du coup…

- … Oui…?

- En attirant mon énergie, par le biais de mes mains, c'est comme si cette créature m'avait adopté…

- … HEIN ?

- Une fois qu'il sera éclos, le dragon me prendra pour son maître… ou sa mère ! _dit-il avec un rire nerveux._

- … Marluxia…

- … Ouiii? _petite voix._

- La prochaine fois que tu vois un œuf ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui te parait étrange… Laisse le où il est…

- Je suis désolé votre altesse… Monsieur Axel aussi…! Tout est de ma faute ! _dit le rose, le feu aux joues._

- On va dire que le mal est fait… _dit doucement le blond._

- On ferait mieux de lui trouver une autre cachette et d'attendre son éclosion… Que faire de plus de toute façon…_ ajouta Axel._

Afin de ne pas avoir le même problème, Axel, au lieu de prendre l'œuf dans ses mains, récita une petite incantation, l'œuf se mit à flotter dans l'air (5) et ils le changèrent d'emplacement. Marluxia les guidait dans l'immense jardin tandis que Roxas suivait de près Axel. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire et ri doucement. Roxas le regarda d'un air étonné et lui demanda:

- Pourquoi ris-tu ?

- Pour rien, c'est juste que… Cela me rappel lorsque nous étions petits et que je vous emmenais dans des endroits secrets._ répondit-il avec un grand sourire._

- Tu trouves…?

- Bien sûr ! _sourit-il de plus belle._

- Arrêtes de sourire bêtement ça devient ridicule ! _rougit-il._

_- _Très bien. _finit-il en faisant la moue._

Il remarqua que Roxas avait… comme une lueur dans le regard… une petite étincelle… de joie… Sa présence auprès du prince commençait à porter ses fruits, petit à petit. Le rouquin en profita pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Le prince grogna et lui répondit d'un coup de coude dans les côtes. Axel gémit puis se mis à rire. Ce qui fit grogner Roxas plus intensément. Il courut un peu pour être devant son ami et lui tira la langue avant de rejoindre le jardinier. Le roux sourit de plus belle. Il était vraiment heureux d'être revenu sur la terre des dragons. Une fois arrivés dans un endroit plus reculé du château, entre le jardin et l'entrée de la forêt, ils fabriquèrent un nouveau nid de plumes et de feuilles souples. Peu après, le prince et le musicien laissèrent le jeune jardinier vaquer à ses occupations. Le prince lui ayant fait comprendre qu'il ne devait rien faire qui trahisse la présence de cet œuf ici. Non seulement ce type d'œuf était rare mais en plus il était très convoité par les croyants, pensant que l'extrait de dragon pouvait rendre immortel… Les os et le sang de ces créatures enchanteresses faisaient des merveilles parait-il… On racontait qu'à l'instant même où l'on posait les lèvres sur ce sang on devenait immortel.

Lorsque le roux et le blond arrivèrent enfin à l'intérieur du château, il se pressèrent à travers les couloirs pour rejoindre la chambre de Roxas. Il doublèrent quelques domestiques avant d'arriver à point nommé. Une fois dans la chambre du prince, les deux jeunes hommes reprirent leur souffle. Axel s'était accroupi le temps de respirer, il était euphorique à l'idée de s'être fait battu à la course par le blond. Ce dernier se retourna pour lui faire face, le souffle court, les joues et les lèvres légèrement rosées, quelques gouttelettes de sueur courraient le long de sa nuque… Le musicien eut un pincement au cœur. Il se releva doucement et sourit tendrement à Roxas avant de lui dire d'une voix douce et calme.

- Magnifique…

- Quoi ?

- Vous êtes… magnifique…

- Mais… _il commença à rougir légèrement_ Pourquoi me dis-tu ça…?

- C'est ce que je pense ! Vous êtes vraiment magnifique !

- Tu deviens embarrassant…!

- Déjà autrefois vous étiez beau… mais maintenant… Les années n'ont fait que vous embellir…

- Axel ça suffit !

- Vivement que je vous rende votre sourire ! _dit-il tout souriant_

Le prince ne su quoi répondre. Il rougit un peu plus… Il s'éloigna du roux d'un mouvement mécanique et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre. Il contempla le ciel d'un air morose. Il tourna la tête pour regarder Axel, encore, puis son regard se tourna lentement vers la cheminée. À côté se trouvait la guitare d'Axel. Roxas la pointa du doigt et dit doucement à son interlocuteur:

- Joue s'il te plaît…

- D'accord.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Axel se dirigea vers ladite cheminée et prit sa guitare en main. Avant de prendre place et de commencer à jouer, il attendit que le prince se mette à l'aise pour l'écouter. Mais ce dernier resta debout près de la fenêtre. C'est alors que le roux commença à jouer une douce mélodie. Ses doigts courraient doucement sur les cordes tandis que le blond appuyait sa tête contre la vitre fraîche et ferma les yeux. Il se sentait tellement paisible lorsque son ami jouait de la musique. Il n'échangerait ces moments à eux pour rien au monde ! Alors qu'il pensait l'avoir perdu pour toujours depuis ce fameux jours… voilà qu'il était revenu à ses côtés, en tant que musicien ! Roxas rit intérieurement en se disant que le destin était cruel et joueur avec lui… La musique qu'Axel jouait pour lui était tout simplement magnifique. Il ne pensait pas cela parce qu'autrefois ils étaient inséparables… Peut-on dire que s'il n'avait pas réussi à le convaincre de le garder grâce à sa musique, il serait tout de même rester grâce à leur passé ? Roxas n'en savait rien… Sûrement ! Après tout… il était tout ce qu'il lui restait dans ce monde…

Axel continuait de jouer. Il était vraiment très habile de ses mains… C'était étonnamment doux pour quelqu'un comme lui. Connaissant son caractère et sa façon de vivre d'autrefois, la douceur avec laquelle il jouait pour le prince était en totale opposition. Roxas aimait cette musique, elle lui semblait parfaite. Aucune fausse note. Elle lui caressait l'esprit, apaisait son cœur… C'était tellement agréable… Il était certain qu'il arriverait à sourire de nouveau grâce au rouquin. Peu importe combien de temps cela prendrait, maintenant il s'en fichait…

Alors qu'Axel se concentrait sur ce qu'il faisait, il releva brusquement la tête lorsqu'il entendit le prince faire un bruit bizarre, comme un couinement sourd. Il arrêta de jouer et se précipita auprès de lui.

- Prince qu'est-ce qu…? Ah…!

Il s'aperçut que le visage du prince était ruisselant de larmes… ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux étaient fermés. D'un revers de manche il essaya de sécher son visage et se tourna vers Axel et lui dit d'une voix brisée:

- Axel…? Pour… Pourquoi as-tu arrêté de jouer…?

- Roxas… Est-ce moi qui vous fait pleurer ?

- Joue…!

- Je vous en prie répondez moi.

- Je veux que tu joues…! _sa voix tremblait_

- Mon prince s'il vous plaît !

- … Axel !

Le prince se réfugia dans les bras de son ami et pleura… Pleura toutes les larmes de son corps…

- Mon prince… _dit-il d'une voix calme_

Axel serra tendrement Roxas dans ses bras pour l'aider à se calmer. Lui caressant doucement le dos. Il tremblait tellement… Axel ne savait que faire… Tout en continuant de lui caresser le dos, il commença à murmurer une chanson douce, le serrant un peu plus contre sa poitrine. Il sentit les fins bras du blond s'envelopper autours de sa taille. Il se calmait, lentement, se laissait bercer par la voix d'Axel. Mais les larmes coulaient toujours. Le roux enfouit son visage dans les cheveux du blond. Ils sentaient bon, les quelques mèches rebelles lui caressaient le visage. Il sourit une fois encore… Il repoussa doucement Roxas et le regarda.

- Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?

- … _les yeux larmoyants_

- Dîtes le moi… _dit-il en lui caressant la joue_

- Je suis… heureux…

- Oh…?

- Je suis heureux que tu sois de nouveau à mes côtés !

- Ha…

- J'ai tout perdu… mes parents, mon meilleur ami, mes pouvoirs… Et te voilà revenu. _les larmes recommencèrent à couler à flots…_

- Eh ! Oh, calmez vous je vous en prie mon prince ! Ne pleurez pas…

Le roux le resserra contre lui de toutes ses forces cette fois-ci. Bien déterminé à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne le laisserait plus seul !

- Mon départ, cette fois là, a eu lieu contre mon gré ! Maintenant que je suis seul également, plus rien ne me retient et ne peut m'empêcher de rester avec vous !

- Axel… _il ferma les yeux_

- Nous avons… tout les deux… perdu nos parents… et maintenant nous ne pouvons que nous épauler.

- … Tes parents ? _dit-il en faisant de nouveau face à Axel _Je croyais que tu avais perdu ta mère bien avant ton arrivée au château…?

- Oui c'est vrai… j'étais très jeune… Mais…

- Et ton père…?

- Mon père…

- Oui ?

- Je ne devrais pas vous en dire un mot… en tout cas pas maintenant.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne me juges pas assez digne de confiance pour m'en parler ?

- Non c'est juste que… je ne peux pas… Je ne veux pas que vous vous apitoyez sur mon sort. Vous êtes prioritaire.

- … Très bien. Promets moi… qu'un jour… tu m'en parleras.

- Promis. _dit-il tout en souriant_

- Comment peux-tu réussir à sourire dans un moment pareil…?

- J'ai appris à sourire quelle que soit la situation.

- Comme j'aimerais en être capable aussi…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, un jour viendra où vous le pourrez.

- J'ai hâte d'y être !

Son visage ne laissait rien paraître mais au fond de lui il souriait, comme il n'avait jamais sourit. Ses larmes s'étaient enfin taries. Il rougit un peu en remarquant à quel point leur visage était proches… Axel n'y prêta pas attention. En tout cas pas tout de suite. Une fois qu'il s'en rendit compte il rougit légèrement à son tour. Il offrit son plus beau sourire au blond qui se crispa et tenta de s'éloigner de lui. Mais le roux le tenait fermement contre lui et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le laisser partir. Roxas balbutia et commença à donner des petits coups de poing sur le torse de son ami.

- Aaah Axel ça suffit lâche moi !

- C'est vous qui vous êtes jeté sur moi le premier votre altesse.

- Peut-être mais ce n'est plus nécessaire ! _dit-il en rougissant un peu plus_

- …

- Quoi ?

- … _regard sérieux_

- Réponds enfin !

Axel ne dit rien. Il se contenta de rapprocher son visage du sien. Son regard perçant et profond ancré dans les yeux océan du prince. Ce dernier avait les joues toujours plus rouges, ainsi que ses lèvres, qui étaient entrouvertes. Le musicien les caressa du bout de ses doigts tandis que le prince le regardait, perdu. Axel sourit un fois de plus avant de les rapprocher. Le blond ferma instinctivement les yeux et tremblait. Il sentit le souffle de son ami près de son visage… Ami…? Seulement "ami"? Roxas se demanda si un simple ami ferait cela. Axel pressa alors ses lèvres contre le front du prince (6) pendant quelques secondes. Puis il s'éloigna et regarda le prince d'un air grave.

- Vous êtes brûlant…

- Haa… _soupira-t-il_

Il se sentit soulagé… mais de quoi…? Son cœur battait très fort. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça.

- Vous devriez vous reposer.

- Mais… je me sens très bien !

- Faites moi confiance mon prince. _dit-il en souriant_

- …

- Allez vous coucher.

- Très bien… Mais lâche moi !

- Oui évidemment ! _dit-il en riant légèrement _

Il fit et laissa le prince aller vers son lit.

- Voulez-vous que j'appelle Aerith pour vous changer ?

- Non non je peux m'en sortir tout seul. Tout de même ! _dit-il en grognant_

- D'accord.

Axel retourna près de sa guitare et regarda à travers la fenêtre pendant que Roxas commença à se déshabiller. Il l'entendit grogner encore et encore, ce qui le fit rire intérieurement. Il faut dire que ce petit prince n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de se changer tout seul. C'est alors que la pièce devint extrêmement calme, silencieuse. Axel n'entendait plus que les frottements de tissu des vêtements de Roxas… Il n'arrivait pas à détourner son esprit… Il entendit les boutons de sa chemise être défaits, délicatement, un à un. Il ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête et de poser son regard sur le blond. C'est à ce moment là que la chemise glissa, lentement, laissant voir un dos légèrement musclé. Soudain, Axel sentit son cœur manquer un battement. "Hein?" pensa-t-il "Ce n'est pas le moment de me faire ce genre de sale coup !". Lorsque Roxas n'eut plus rien sur le dos et commença à défaire sa ceinture, Axel se sentit rougir fortement… mais n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard. Il s'agrippa au manche de sa guitare lorsque la ceinture du blond tomba à son tour par terre. Le prince fit un demi tour pour se retrouver face à son armoire et ouvra un tiroir pour trouver une chemise de nuit. Apparemment il n'y en avait pas dans ce tiroir, il en ouvrit un autre qui ne contenait que des pantalons. Il fit la moue et lança un regard gêné à Axel… qui était rouge cramoisi.

- Axel?

- Euuh… _il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre_

- Tu… veux bien m'aider à chercher ? _demanda-t-il d'un air embarrassé_

- Ah… euh oui si ça peut vous être utile !

Le roux reposa sa guitare près de la cheminée et se dirigea vers l'armoire. Il essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas regarder le corps à moitié nu du prince qui était drôlement proche de lui afin de trouver ladite chemise de nuit.

- Regarde dans les tiroirs du haut, je m'occupe de ceux du bas.

- Entendu.

C'est alors que tous deux cherchèrent, ouvrirent tous les tiroirs et autres placards de la chambre du blond.

- Rien ! Il n'y a aucune chemise de nuit !

- C'est étrange… _dit-il en regardant ailleurs_

_-_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _demanda-t-il l'air inquiet_

- Rien… Vous ne voulez toujours pas que j'aille chercher Aerith ?

- Non tant pis, je vais aller me coucher comme ça.

- Mais…

- Quoi ? Ne va pas me dire "C'est indigne de vous" !

- Oui oui…! _dit-il en riant nerveusement_

- Bon. Retourne-toi.

- Ah ?

- Retourne-toi !

- Euh oui pardon.

Il se retourna et entendit Roxas se dépatouiller avec son pantalon qui était déjà à moitié défait depuis tout à l'heure. Il retira d'abord ses chaussures, qu'il posa dans un coin, avant d'en finir avec son pantalon. Il était maintenant entièrement nu (7). Il se retourna vivement et se colla à Axel un instant. Ils étaient dos à dos. Il prit le temps de respirer car les larmes lui remontaient aux yeux.

- _respire fort_

_-_ Roxas ?

- Ça va aller… Laisse-moi le temps…

- …

- J'ai encore du mal à croire que tu sois revenu… _snif_

- Quoi vous pleurez encore…? _dit-il d'une voix douce_

- Oui je pleure et alors ?

- Je suis désolé.

- Non ne…_ snif _ne t'excuse pas ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux depuis dix ans ! _snif _J'aimerais tellement te le prouver en souriant…!

- Ha haa… Mon prince… je vous ai déjà dit que cela viendrait. Ne vous inquiétez pas, faites moi confiance nous y arriverons.

- Bien sûr que je te fais confiance _snif _idiot !

- Je suis… ravie de l'entendre. _dit-il en souriant tristement_

Le jeune homme sentit alors une main se glisser doucement dans la sienne, puis la serrer très fort. Le roux serra à son tour en réponse à cela.

- Je vous promets que vous retrouverez votre sourire. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux !

- Idiot… _snif_

Une fois encore, Roxas souriait intérieurement. Cette voix à la fois si douce et forte… ainsi que cette façon de parler… avaient énormément manquées au jeune blond. Même enfant, Axel avait toujours été comme ça. Jamais il ne baissait les bras et faisait toujours tout son possible pour faire plaisir au prince… Doucement, Roxas lâcha la main de son ami et lui dit tout bas:

- Il serait temps que je la fasse… cette sieste.

- Oui. Reposez vous bien, vous en avez besoin. Et surtout ne…!

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car deux bras l'enlacèrent par la taille et il sentit la tête du prince s'appuyer contre son dos et murmurer:

- Merci…

Axel sourit et répondu d'un ton ferme mais plein de tendresse:

- Couchez vous ou vous aller attraper la mort !

- Oui CHEF !

- Rooh nan ! Vous vous rappelez de ÇA ?

- Pour qui me prends-tu ?

- Teehee…

- Ne te retourne pas.

Après avoir dit cela, Roxas se retourna et alla droit vers son lit en marchant à pas feutrés. Axel attendu quelques secondes. Au bout d'un court instant il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil. Son cœur s'arrêta. Il vit Roxas, encore debout devant son lit, s'apprêtant à y monter. La peau de son corps nu semblait si douce, si fragile. Elle était blanche, sans être trop pâle. Ses bras et jambes étaient légèrement musclés, juste assez. Tout son corps était magnifiquement bien taillé pour une personne de sa taille… Quant à ses fesses… Elles étaient belles, bien faites, rondes et fermes, en harmonie avec le reste… Axel voulut le serrer dans ses bras, le caresser, sentir son odeur, la douceur de sa peau… l'embrasser ? … Oui… Axel en avait très envie… Mais il résista, sourit tendrement et détourna le regard avant que le blond ne s'en rend compte. Ce dernier fini enfin par s'enfouir sous ses couvertures et appela Axel avec une petite voix.

- Axel ?

- Oui mon prince ?

- Ai-je encore le front chaud ?

- On va voir ça. _dit-il en lui souriant amoureusement_

Il se dirigea vers le lit et regarda le prince. Caché sous les couvertures. Il rit doucement en lui dégageant le visage. Leurs regards se croisèrent, chacun rougit légèrement. Axel leva la main et alla caresser le visage de Roxas qui semblait déjà somnoler. Il se baissa pour embrasser son front comme il l'avait fait auparavant. Cela dura un peu plus longtemps cette fois-ci. Puis il se redressa et dit au prince à voix basse:

- Vous êtes encore chaud, reposez-vous.

- Merci…

La main d'Axel n'avait pas quitté le visage de Roxas. Ce dernier sortit un bras de dessous les couvertures et posa sa main sur celle de l'autre. La caressa à son tour avec son pousse…

- Promets moi que… jamais plus… tu ne… disparaîtras… _baye_

- Promis. _dit-il chaleureusement_

À cet instant, Roxas commença à fermer les yeux de plus en plus longtemps. Le roux voulait l'embrasser, juste une fois… (8) Une seule fois…Mais il ne pouvait se le permettre… il se contenta d'un baise main avant de s'éloigner de nouveau en direction de la cheminée. Roxas lui parla d'une voix faible mais compréhensible:

- Joue encore s'il te plaît…

- Avec plaisir mon prince.

Le jeune homme reprit sa guitare en main en se mit à jouer. Accompagnant Roxas dans son sommeil (9). Peu après que le blond se soit finalement endormi, le roux reposa sa guitare et sortit de la chambre sans faire de bruit. Laissant le prince dormir paisiblement…

~oO°Oo~oO°Oo~oO°Oo~

(1) vous saurez ce qu'il y a là plus tard dans l'histoire XD

(2) "parfois"… mon œil !

(3) pour moi aussi en fait XDD

(4) qu'est-ce que je me marre à faire ce dialogue xDDDDD

(5) j'ose pas lui faire dire _Wingardium Leviosa _XDD

(6) bah quoi ? Ne me dîtes pas que vous vous attendiez à autres chose ;p

(7) je précise que dans mon histoire les gens n'ont pas vraiment de sous-vêtements o3o en tout cas les hommes x)

(8) si vous me suivez aussi sur deviantart vous savez pourquoi je joue sur l'insistance… ;)

(9) Ici je vous conseille d'écouter ~Pan's Labyrinth Lullaby~, que vous pouvez trouvez sur beemp3 . com même si le morceau est joué au violon ça reste une belle pièce pour ce passage.

Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, je suis contente que ça n'ait pas prit plus de temps. Je trouve que j'ai quand même un bon timing sachant qu'en ce moment au lycée c'est la guerre avec les inscriptions en fac… bref, JE VOUS AIME !

_**REVIEWS ? **_


	3. Chapter 3

Suite (L) J'espère que vous aimerez. J'ai l'impression que j'ai un peu changé ma façon d'écrire… Vous en pensez quoi ? XD

Je remercie tout particulièrement les étrangères qui ont fait l'effort de me laisser des reviews an français, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir à quel point vous aimez mon histoire ! (L)(L)(L) I LOVE YOU GIRLS ! (L) Thx for trying your best to read my story, it really touches me (L)

_Bon, j'aime autant vous dire que y'aura pas mal, je pense, de révélations dans ce chapitre. _

Bonne lecture, j'espère que y'aura plus de fautes maintenant que j'ai passé 2 ans en L xDD la hooooonte ! *même si ya franchement pire que moi dans ma classe* bref j'arrête de vous enquiquiner avec mon blabla XD

~ Faîtes moi penser à mettre les updates dans les musiques que j'ai choisies pour la fic sur mon profil ~

~oO°Oo~oO°Oo~oO°Oo~

(Pour ce passage, écoutez ~_Fairytale_~ de Kalafina) Le jeune garçon se faisait tirer par la main à travers la forêt. Il faisait sombre, la nuit était là, il n'y avait pas de lune ce soir là. On voyait incroyablement bien les étoiles à travers les branches. Quant au ciel en lui-même, il n'était pas seulement teinté de bleu, on distinguait différentes couleurs qui ne le rendait que plus magnifique. Du bleu nuit par-ci, un peu de noir là, du violet, quelques touches de mauve. Un ciel profond étincelant d'étoiles. L'autre jeune garçon qui entraînait le premier derrière lui courrait très vite. Il sembla qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une quelconque lumière pour savoir où il se dirigeait. Après quelques minutes de course entre les arbres, malgré un ou deux trébuchages du plus jeune, ils arrivèrent où ils voulaient. Il faut croire qu'ils étaient à présent en haut d'une colline qui surplombait la région, car, en effet, on voyait les contours des montagnes se dessiner au loin grâce aux étoiles. Des montagnes en forme de dragon… Les deux enfants se couchèrent dans l'herbe, sur le ventre. Ils attendaient quelque chose. Cette même herbe, était phosphorescente. De plus elle n'avait pas la couleur habituelle de l'herbe que nous connaissons tous. Cette herbe brillait d'une couleur bleuâtre. Étrange peut-on penser. Mais pas sur la terre des dragons.

Les deux protagonistes attendaient encore, admiraient le ciel, caressaient l'herbe… C'est alors que le plus jeune parla:

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

- Vous allez voir.

- Tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

- Non parce que c'est une surprise ! _dit-il en souriant malgré l'obscurité _

- … Et on va attendre encore longtemps ?

- Je pense que ça va bientôt arriver.

- D'accord…

Il se tût et regarda autour de lui en attendant ladite "surprise". Une fine brise passa, le plus jeune frissonna bruyamment, le plus âgé tourna la tête vers lui et lui dit:

- Ça va ? Vous avez froid ?

- Nan nan ça va aller ! J'ai toujours ma cape sur le dos ! _répondit-il tout sourire_

_- _Dîtes-le moi si vous avez froid !

- Je te dis que ça va. Vraiment !

Malgré ce qu'il venait de dire, il frissonnait encore. Son ami se rapprocha un peu pour le réchauffer. Il tourna brusquement la tête lorsqu'une faible lumière attira son attention.

- Regardez ça commence !

- Wouah !

C'est alors que plusieurs dizaines de petites lumières s'échappèrent des herbes pour s'envoler tout doucement vers les cieux. Le plus jeune des deux ouvrit de grands yeux, c'était magnifique… Il balbutie…

- … A… Axel…! Je n'en crois pas mes yeux…! C'est tellement beau…

- Je savais que ça vous plairait. _dit-il en souriant à son ami_

- C'est joli, ça brille… Il y en a tellement…!

- Oui.

- Mais… c'est quoi au juste ?

- Vous ne le savez pas ?

- Non, et je trouve ça dommage. J'ai honte de ne pas connaître une chose aussi belle.

- Ce sont des lucioles.

- Des lucioles ? Quel joli nom… J'aime beaucoup !

- Roxas…

Alors qu'il continuait de s'extasier devant toutes ces petites créatures lumineuses, il remarqua que certaines d'entre elles venaient vers eux. Il se redressa et commença à jouer avec. Il imitait un jongleur, il faisait doucement tourner les lucioles autour de lui, arborant un grand sourire. Axel ne le quittait pas des yeux, il était ravi d'avoir fait plaisir à son ami, qui n'était autre qu'un prince… Il était gentil, doux et aimé de tous dans ce royaume. De plus il avait des pouvoirs paraît-il. Axel n'avait jamais put voir quels genres de pouvoirs le prince avait. Mais il ne s'en plaignit pas. À quoi bon de toute façon ? Ils étaient très heureux comme ça de toute façon. Enfin presque… Il se trouve qu'Axel devait partir. Définitivement. Du royaume de Roxas. Bien entendu il ne lui en avait pas dit un mot… Il ne voulait pas l'attrister, cela briserait leur cœur à tout les deux… Et puis ils n'étaient encore que des enfants, ce genre de chose risquerait de les marquer à vie…

Roxas semblait si heureux d'avoir découvert les lucioles. Son visage rayonnait de bonheur. Les lucioles flottaient autour de lui comme des plumes. Si légères, si douces, si lumineuses… Axel ne le quittait pas des yeux, il admirait le prince pendant qu'il s'amusait avec les lucioles. C'est alors que l'une d'entre elle se colla sur le bout du nez du jeune garçon. Celui-ci sourit tendrement. "_Ça chatouille_" pensa-t-il. La lumière de cette luciole éclaira fortement le visage du garçon. Laissant voir de grands yeux bleus comparable à la profondeur des océans, des mèches d'or sur le front et des pommettes, des joues et des lèvres rosées. Axel ne bougeait plus, ni même ne respirait. Il était subjugué par le visage du prince. Quelle agréable douceur se dégageait de lui ! Axel sentit son corps se réchauffer, voire brûler de l'intérieur. Ses joues s'empourprèrent vivement. Il avait l'air confus… Il lança un regard sur les lucioles à côté de lui avant de le reposer sur Roxas. Celui-ci le regardait également, sourire aux lèvres.

- Axel t'as vu ça ? Elles viennent toutes vers moi c'est magique !

- …

Axel se rapprocha de Roxas et ferma les yeux…

- … Axel…? Qu'est-ce q…

Le roux pressa ses lèvres contre celles du blond… Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux avant de les fermer. Il se mit à rougir fortement lorsqu'il se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'il se passait. Son meilleur ami l'embrassait. Ses lèvres étaient douces, chaudes… tremblantes… Le blond sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors que le roux ne bougeait pas, il restait là, à l'embrasser… C'était malgré tout un chaste baiser. Roxas repoussa doucement Axel et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Tout les deux étaient rouges.

- A… Axel…? Pourquoi…?

- Excusez-moi… _dit-il en fixant un point à côté de Roxas pour ne pas croiser son regard._

Les deux enfants ne dirent plus un mot de la soirée… Ils continuèrent d'admirer les lucioles jusqu'à une heure assez tardive. C'est pourquoi ils retournèrent au château. On avait l'impression qu'il faisait plus sombre que tout à l'heure… C'est alors que Roxas glissa sur une racine et s'agrippa au bras d'Axel dans sa chute. Celui-ci le retenu juste à temps et l'aida à se redresser.

- Merci. _chuchota le blond._

Son ami lui sourit tristement en guise de réponse. Afin qu'il ne glisse pas une fois de plus, le roux tint le plus jeune par la main et le guida à travers la forêt. À croire qu'il la connaissait par cœur car il ne trébucha pas une seule fois.

Une fois sortis de la forêt, ils se trouvèrent à quelques centaines de mètres du château. Ils se pressèrent de le rejoindre. Ils allèrent directement dans la chambre du prince et allumèrent les bougies près du lit.

- Quelle heure il est ? _demanda le blond._

- Euh… _murmura l'autre en allant voir la pendule _Je crois qu'il est plus de minuit.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui je crois.

- J'espère que personne ne s'est aperçu de notre absence…!

- Si c'était le cas il y aurait eu des gardes devant la porte.

- … Tu as raison…

Tous les deux se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Roxas avait déjà commencé à mettre son pyjama tandis qu'Axel s'éloignait en direction de la cheminée. Il s'arrêta au coin gauche du foyer de celle-ci. Il lança un dernier regard au prince, qui le lui rendit. Ce dernier lui sourit comme à son habitude, comme s'il avait oublié l'instant précédent où son ami l'embrassait…

_- _Bonne nuit Axel.

- Bonne nuit Roxas. _répondit-il d'une voix faible qui semblait brisée._

Roxas s'en rendit compte mais n'eut pas le temps d'en faire part à son ami. En effet, Axel venait de presser à l'aide de son pied un bouton caché dans l'extrémité gauche de la cheminée. Cela déclencha un mécanisme. Le foyer coulissa dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, laissant apparaître un passage secret. Ce passage conduisait à la chambre du roux… Personne d'autre que les deux enfants n'était au courant pour ce passage secret. Ils l'avaient découvert ensemble en jouant à cache-cache il y avait des mois de cela.

- Axel…?

- Oui ?

Le plus jeune se jeta dans les bras du plus âgé pour l'enlacer tendrement. Il enfouit son visage dans la poitrine de l'autre… Puis il dit d'une petite voix

- Je t'adore…

- …

Le roux ne répondit pas… Il l'étreint à son tour avant de l'écarter doucement. Il lui sourit tristement… une fois de plus. Puis il disparut dans le passage secret. Le foyer reprit sa place initiale. Quant au prince, il sauta dans son lit et se glissa tout aussi vite sous ses couvertures.

Cette nuit là, il rêva qu'une femme, une déesse sans doute, du nom de Destiny, lui enleva tout ce qui lui était cher…

L'aube aux doigts roses (1) parut au travers des fenêtres de la chambre du prince. Ce dernier se réveilla en sueur, pâle, les yeux rougis… La nuit avait été mouvementée… Dans son rêve, après que cette femme lui ait tout prit, Roxas lui avait couru après sans jamais pouvoir l'atteindre, il avait eu beau crier et pleurer, rien ne lui revint. C'est pourquoi il sortit de son lit à grande enjambée et traversa les couloirs comme une flèche avant d'arriver devant la porte de la chambre d'Axel. Il aurait tout aussi bien put passer par le passage secret et aurait sûrement gagné du temps, qui sait…? Si Roxas avait réagit ainsi… ce fut tout simplement dû au fait que… la plupart de ses rêves, avaient tendance à se réaliser.

(Pour ce passage écoutez ~_Goodbye my friend_~ de Cécile Corbeil [_The Borrower Arrietty_]) Roxas toqua plusieurs fois à la porte de la chambre de son ami, tout en appelant son nom. Aucune réponse ! Roxas ouvrit la porte et entra en trombe.

- Axel ? Tu es là ? Réponds-moi s'il te plait !

Il déambula dans le petit vestibule, puis il arriva dans la pièce principale, la chambre à coucher. Roxas se figea. La pièce était vide. Dans tous les sens du terme. Il n'y avait personne, le lit avait été sauvagement refait, la fenêtre était grande ouverte, le vent s'engouffrait dans les rideaux, la table, le placard et les étagères étaient vides. Il n'y avait plus rien… Le blond sortit de la pièce en criant le nom de son ami au hasard des couloirs ! À cette heure-ci peu de gens au château étaient déjà levés. Roxas criait, courait et commençait même à pleurer de désespoir… C'est alors qu'en traversant le couloir duquel on pouvait voir les jardins, il aperçut une tignasse rouge au loin, un baluchon sur le dos et un gros sac sur le côté ; il était accompagné d'un homme assez grand et à forte corpulence, son père…! Roxas n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Il ouvrit les fenêtres du couloir et hurla son nom ! L'appelait de toutes ses forces et de tout son cœur ! Voyant que le roux ne se retournait pas, le blond cria de plus belle, à s'en briser la voix… Rien n'y fit… Les larmes courraient sur ses petites joues roses, son nez commençait à couler et il arrivait de moins en moins à crier. Ses cris, justement, avaient alarmés des gens du château qui accoururent auprès du prince.

Le roux et son père quittaient le château. Ils avaient traversé les jardins de manière à gagner du temps. Enfin, ils passèrent le grand portail du château avant de disparaître dans le paysage… Roxas s'était effondré au sol et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Les seuls sons qui émanaient de sa bouche furent des couinements et le nom du jeune garçon qui venait de disparaître…

- Roxas ? … Roxas ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- … _pleure._

- Roxas m'entendez-vous ?

On secoua alors le prince en pleurs. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était dans son lit. Deux grandes émeraudes l'observaient. Le prince comprit alors qu'il venait de rêver…

- Roxas…?

- _les larmes aux yeux _A…Axel…?

- Ça va ?

- Axeeeeel…!

(Ici vous pouvez écoutez ~_Tears in my eyes_~ de Cécile Corbeil [_The Borrower Arrietty_] (2)) Le prince tendit les bras, pleurait à chaudes larmes. Ni une ni deux, le roux le prit et le serra dans ses bras. Roxas tremblait, murmurait "_Axel… Aaaxeeeeel…! Snif… buhuuuh Axeeeeeel !_" Les larmes n'en finissaient plus de couler… le visage fin de Roxas était rouge. Ses bras étaient fermement enlacés autour du roux. Il le serrait de toutes ses forces, comme s'il cherchait à se rendre bien compte de sa présence et que son rêve, ou plutôt cauchemar était fini. Son corps frêle encore nu était brûlant et toujours tremblant. Axel lui caressa doucement le dos pour le calmer et l'aider à arrêter de pleurer. L'étreinte du blond se fit sentir plus forte. Il pleurait encore mais ne disait plus rien. Il devait se l'avouer, se retrouver dans les bras du rouquin était vraiment agréable et avait quelque chose de rassurant. Alors que le roux continuait de lui caresser tendrement le dos, le blond sortit son visage de la poitrine de l'autre afin de le regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Son regard était vague et embué, ses joues et ses lèvres rosées. Il dit tout bas à Axel.

- J'ai rêvé… de ton départ… _quelques fines larmes coulaient encore_

- Roxas… _le regarde tristement_

- Axel… _enfouit son visage dans le cou chaud du roux_

_- _J'en ai voulu à mon père pendant tout ce temps…

- … _respire doucement_

- Toute mon enfance, je l'ai maudit intérieurement de m'avoir éloigné de vous et de cet endroit magique…

- Axel…

Roxas le regardait à nouveau avec ses yeux humides, ses joues et ses lèvres plus rouge que rose à présent. Malgré cela il avait maintenant l'air paisible. Axel essuya une larme avec son pouce, puis caressa doucement la joue du prince. Ce dernier frissonna légèrement. Cette petite attention était agréable et le chatouillait un peu. Il ria intérieurement. Ceci se traduit par un léger soupir. Roxas s'accrochait aux bras musclés d'Axel. Ce dernier le serra une fois de plus dans ses bras. Il se voulait rassurant envers le prince qui en avait énormément besoin à cet instant. Le plus jeune enlaça une fois de plus ses bras autour de la taille du plus grand. Il se mit à écouter les battements de cœurs de celui-ci. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer doucement tandis que les larmes ne coulaient presque plus de ses yeux céruléens.

- Excuse-moi Axel… je suis en train de ruiner ton habit à cause de mes larmes…

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Quand je commence à pleurer j'ai du mal à m'arrêter…

- Je le sais mon prince. Allez-y pleurez si ça vous fait du bien.

- Je voudrais que tu sois toujours avec moi…!

- Pareillement mon prince, pareillement.

Sur ces mots, le roux introduit ses doigts longs et fins dans la chevelure doré du prince qui avait trouvé refuge dans ses bras. Lentement, il releva la tête du blond du bout du doigt. Ils échangèrent un regard long et tendre. Le roux rapprocha doucement son visage de celui du blond. Embrassa son front comme on le ferait pour réconforter un enfant… Le blond rougit, s'il l'avait pu, il lui aurait sourit en remerciement. Et ça, Axel le sentait. Il caressa la nuque du plus jeune et rapprocha son visage un peu plus près, un peu plus bas… Roxas sursauta et écarquilla les yeux. Axel déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne chercha pas à approfondir le baiser ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il se contenta d'apprécier ce petit moment d'intimité avec le prince. Quant au prince, ses mains s'étaient crispées sur les manches du roux alors que leurs lèvres ne se quittaient pas. Il rougit fortement, trembla… Cependant ses larmes avaient arrêté de couler. Il frissonna légèrement. Ferma les yeux. Puis, sans s'en rendre compte, il pressa un peu plus ses lèvres contre celles d'Axel. Elles étaient douces mais un peu sèches, chaudes… Tous deux gardèrent les yeux longuement fermés… Les mains du plus jeune remontaient doucement le long des bras du plus grand pour aller se loger autour de son cou. C'est alors que le roux repoussa délicatement le blond et le regarda dans le blanc des yeux. Il lui sourit tendrement et se mit à rire lorsque le prince rougit fortement. Par réflexe, Roxas colla ses mains sur ses lèvres. Il avait une réaction à retardement… Il rougit encore plus lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer ! Axel l'avait embrassé ! Ils avaient échangé un baiser !

- Axel…?

- _répond tout en souriant et riant _Vous avez arrêté de pleurer.

- … _ne bouge plus et constate les faits_

- Voulez-vous dormir encore un peu ?

- … C'est quoi ces manières ?

- Hum ?

- Non mais dis donc toi ! Ça va pas d'embrasser les gens comme ça !

- Ce ne sont pas des gens mais vous que j'ai embrassé.

- Raison de plus grand nigaud ! On n'embrasse pas un… un prince comme ça…!

- Pardonnez-moi… Je croyais bien faire. _dit-il en rougissant à son tour._

- …

- …

- Merci…

- …?

- Au moins je ne pleure plus, merci Axel… _dit-il en détournant le regard, le feu aux joues_

- Je vous en prie !_ répondit gaiement le roux_

Constatant qu'il était toujours dénudé, le blond, balbutia et se cacha instinctivement avec sa couverture. Le roux ne put s'empêcher de pouffer avant de se lever et de retourner près de la cheminée.

- Vous ne devriez pas avoir honte.

- Tais-toi…!

- Nous sommes tous les deux des hommes après tout.

- Ne te moque pas de moi…

- Je n'oserais jamais enfin ! Je dis juste que… vous réagissez un peu comme une femme… _dit-il discrètement en regardant dans le sens opposé._

- … OH ! AXEL ! _grogna-t-il, les joues pourpres_

_- _Je plaisante mon prince ! _ria-t-il_

Le prince grinça des dents en lançant un regard noir au roux. Ce dernier ne put que sourire. Le blond réagissait parfois comme un enfant et cela le rendait vraiment adorable… et cela ne pourrait qu'être mieux s'il pouvait sourire… Axel s'était juré qu'un jour ce fameux sourire reviendrait illuminer ce visage. Pendant de longues minutes, le plus grand joua avec ses doigts jusqu'à ce que le prince se décide à bouger de son lit. Axel en profita.

- Habillez-vous !

- Pourquoi ?

- Allons dehors, il fait un temps magnifique.

- C'est vrai que le ciel est splendide.

- On pourrait aller se prélasser au soleil, près du jardin !

- "Se prélasser" _dit-il d'un ton moqueur_ De ce côté-là non plus tu n'as pas changé !

Au fond de lui, Roxas riait de nostalgie. En effet, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et que le prince n'avait pas à vaquer à ses occupations princières, ils affectionnaient tout particulièrement de s'allonger dans l'herbe et regarder les nuages. Parfois ils roulaient jusqu'en bas des collines. On pouvait entendre leurs rires à des kilomètres à la ronde. Ils animaient et donnaient vie au château et au royaume.

- Axel…?

- Oui ?

- Te souviens-tu, autrefois, quand nous galopions avec mes parents le long de la mer, le soleil couchant ?

- … Évidemment. Même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas l'oublier. _dit-il en souriant d'un air nostalgique_

Le roux sentit un regard se poser sur lui. Il détourna la tête en direction de la fenêtre et admira le paysage.

- Allez-vous vous changer oui ou non ?

- Ouiii…! Je dois appeler ma servante…

- Très bien alors je sors.

- Si tu la vois dis lui de venir.

- Entendu.

Sur ces mots, Axel sortit tranquillement de la chambre et laissa Roxas seul dans son lit. Il était là, assis sur son lit, à demi caché par ses couvertures. Le regard dans le vague. Il eut comme un léger frisson lorsqu'il repensa à son horrible rêve. Puis… d'autres images lui vinrent à l'esprit. Les pommettes légèrement teintées de rose, les lèvres entre ouvertes. Il les caressa doucement du bout des doigts et rougit plus encore. "_Axel…_" pensa-t-il l'air rêveur. "_Il a… encore…_" continua-t-il en fermant les yeux. Il se laissa tomber en arrière sur ses oreillers, les bras écartés, et regarda le plafond. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il sentit son cœur battre à toute allure en repensant à ce court instant passé avec le rouquin. Il se redressa frénétiquement, se retourna et se mit à marteler ses oreillers à grands coups de poings. "_Non, non, non et non ! Je suis un homme bon sang ! Je ne devrais même pas réagir comme ça à cause d'un stupide baiser !_" grogna-t-il "_Je ne peux pas l'accepter nom de Dieu ! En sortant d'ici je vais aller lui dire ma façon de penser à ce… à cet…_" continua-t-il en tournant la tête du côté de la cheminée. "_Imbécile…_" Roxas grogna encore une fois avant de se mettre en boule dans son lit en essayant de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Tant de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête tout à coup…! Il avait tant de questions à poser à Axel, et à lui-même…

Pendant ce temps, Axel attendait dans le couloir, adossé contre le mur de la chambre du prince. Il avait à la fois l'air grave et ailleurs. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, il regardait les quelques gens du château passer devant lui. Certains d'entre eux le saluèrent tandis que d'autres ne firent pas attention à sa présence. C'est alors qu'il repensa au prince, l'air perdu, le visage rouge, les yeux imbibés de larmes… "_Qu'ai-je fait bon Dieu…_"se murmura-t-il. Puis il laissa tomber son regard sur ses mains. Ses grandes mains chaudes et fermes… qui avaient caressé la peau nue du jeune blond… Axel rougit légèrement et ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement. "_Je ne dois pas faire ça… Pas à lui… Pas maintenant…_" pensa-t-il. C'est à ce moment là qu'une femme âgée vînt vers lui et lui demanda.

- Tout va bien jeune homme ? Vous semblez préoccupé.

- Euh oui je vais bien ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Puis-je vous aider ?

- Hum et bien j'attends la servante du prince… Je veux dire, lui et moi voudrions aller nous promener dehors mais comme il avait besoin de repos…

- Aaah ha ha je vois !

- Hum oui… _dit-il d'un air gêné_

- Ne bougez pas je vais aller chercher Aerith pour vous.

- Ah, merci beaucoup madame.

- Je vous en prie !

Cela étant dit, la dame disparue dans un angle du couloir. Axel ne bougea pas et attendit tranquillement. Il déposa sa tête contre la porte de la chambre de Roxas. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit des petits cris à l'intérieur. Curieux, il entrouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il constata que le blond s'était battu avec sa literie… Le blond était debout et tenait fermement sa couverture. Il ne put retenir un petit rire lorsqu'il vit l'état d'un des oreillers… en charpie, des plumes partout… C'est alors que le blond se mit à éternuer plusieurs fois. Le roux ria de bon cœur, ce qui attira l'attention de l'autre.

- QUE…?

- Ha haaa haha ha haaa !

- Pourquoi t'es là ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

- VOUS ! _rit-il de plus belle_

_- _Sors ! _grogna-t-il, honteux_

- Votre bonne va arriver !_ ajouta-t-il, les larmes aux yeux à force de rire_

Roxas avait le visage rouge de honte, il s'était même fait d'un drap une tunique pour cacher son corps nu ! À la fois tremblant et gesticulant. Il s'écroula sur son matelas et se cacha de nouveau le visage. Axel, qui avait enfin fini de rire, l'observa et sourit tendrement.

- Roxas… qu'est-ce qu'il vous a prit de faire ça à votre literie ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas… _dit-il d'une petite voix à travers ses mains_

- …

- Quoi…?

- Vous avez peut-être perdu votre sourire, mais vous n'en avez pas pour autant perdu votre vivacité.

- … Idiot…

Le roux sourit de plus belle et sortit une fois de plus, fermant doucement la porte et laissant le prince seul.

- Je vous attends dehors.

"_Axel… idiot…_" pensa-t-il caché sous ses draps. C'est alors qu'on toqua à la porte. Le blond se redressa et dit à la personne d'entrer. Aerith apparut, tout sourire. Elle déchanta en voyant l'état de la chambre du prince.

- … Votre altesse…! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a prit ?

- Navré… _répondit-il honteux_

- Vous m'en direz les raisons plus tard. Vous m'avez appelée ?

- Oui, je voudrais sortir un peu en compagnie d'Axel mais comme tu peux le voir… je n'ai pas vraiment la tenue adéquate.

- En effet. Mais pourquoi êtes-vous de nouveau en pyjama ? Vous êtes-vous senti mal ?

- Plus ou moins…

- Ooh mais vous auriez dû m'appeler plus tôt mon prince…

- Ne t'en fais pas, Axel m'a aidé et j'ai dormi. Cela m'a fait beaucoup de bien.

- Bien… si vous le dîtes.

- Oui.

- Bon, avez-vous une préférence dans le choix de vos vêtements ? _demanda-t-elle en souriant_

- Eh bien…

Roxas lui dit en effet les couleurs qu'il désirait porter pour cette petite escapade et Aerith s'occupa de l'habiller. Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, le prince sortit de sa chambre, accompagné de près par sa domestique. Cette fois-ci il portait des couleurs légères, dans les tons pastelle, un peu de rouge par-ci, un peu de mauve par là, ainsi que son éternelle ceinture en soie avec sa boucle d'or, et sa couronne. Il s'empressa vers la sortie qui conduisait au jardin. Malgré la chose indispensable qui manquait au milieu de son visage… le prince semblait rayonner de bonheur. Aerith s'adossa à un mur et le regarda marcher à vive allure. Elle esquissa un sourire et tourna les talons pour retourner aider les autres domestiques. Quant au prince, il se retrouva dehors. Une fine brise vint caresser son visage fin et s'engouffra dans ses cheveux. Le blond se recoiffa d'un coup de main et marcha à pas feutrés en regardant ici et là où se trouvait le roux. Peu après il le trouva, assis sur une colline face à la mer, son regard avait l'air vide. Le propre regard du prince s'attrista un peu en remarquant cela. Il s'approcha doucement de son ami et chuchota son nom. Ce dernier se retourna et lui sourit aussitôt. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à s'asseoir. Le blond s'assit lentement. Bien entendu par sur l'herbe même car cela allait tacher ses vêtements princiers. Le roux le savait bien, c'est pour cela qu'il avait posé une sorte de nappe par terre afin de s'asseoir dessus. Il avait même apporté son instrument pour divertir un peu le prince si l'envie lui prenait.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent là sans bouger, à regarder les flots et le soleil tourner lentement dans le ciel. De temps en temps l'un des deux soupirait. Puis, doucement, le plus grand se laissa tomber en arrière pour s'allonger dans l'herbe. Il faisait vraiment bon en cette fin d'après midi. Les deux garçons semblaient pour le moins paisibles. Le blond s'allongea à son tour à côté de son ami. Les bras croisés derrière la tête, ils regardaient les nuages et leur trouvaient des noms de formes… comme autrefois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vois Axel ?

- Hum et bien… _cherche_ Ah celui là à droite, on dirait ma guitare ! _dit-il en riant_

- Tiens c'est vrai ! Oh et celui là ! On dirait une… un… chien géant ! _dit-il, stupéfait par la taille du nuage _Quelle horrible bête ! Je n'aimerai pas me trouver en face d'elle…!

- Moi je dirais plutôt un démon. _dit-il l'air grave et les sourcils froncés_

- Vraiment ?

- Oui…

Un silence se posa entre eux. Lorsque le prince se rendit compte de l'expression qu'arborait Axel, il brisa le silence et demanda:

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Axel…? Tu m'inquiètes…

- Moi…? Navré…

- Il y a un problème ?

- Je préfère garder cela pour moi…

- Dis-moi.

- Non…

- Axel.

- Non mon prince s'il vous plaît…!

- Axel je t'en prie… Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse… Sinon cela va me tracasser également…

- Mon prince… _dit-il d'une voix triste_

- Axel… _dit-il d'une voix calme_

Le blond posa délicatement sa main sur celle de l'autre et la caressa gentiment. Axel la serra et se tourna sur le côté pour être face au prince qui n'attendait que ses paroles. L'expression toujours grave, le roux commença à parler… Une pointe d'amertume dans la voix et le regard.

- Il y a peu, je vous ai dit que nous avions tous les deux perdus nos parents.

- Oui… _répondit-il en lui serrant la main_

Le roux fronça un peu plus les sourcils et commença son histoire…

Après son départ précipité du château de Roxas, il avait vagabondé avec son père une année durant dans les villes et les campagnes. Son père lui enseignait l'art musical et la magie… Axel apprenait très vite mais restait néanmoins impassible. Le peu de repère et de bonheur qu'il avait eu au château étaient partis en fumée sur une simple décision de son père. Une décision égoïste cela va sans dire… Le père du roux le sentait bien mais il n'avait pu faire autrement. Il avait été contraint de quitter le château pour une raison obscure… Évidemment il n'en avait rien dit à son fils. Il était sûr que son enfant lui en voudrait d'avantage.

Un soir, dans une forêt, assis au coin du feu, Axel regardait les étoiles d'un air rêveur lorsque son père le rejoignit et prit place à côté de lui. Ce dernier fit une grimace et détourna le regard. Le plus vieux ria nerveusement et ne put s'empêcher de fourrer sa grosse main velue dans la tignasse rouge de son fils, et l'ébouriffa affectueusement. Il lui dit d'une voix calme et posée qu'il ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir éternellement… Il se mit à rire en disant qu'il se demandait de qui il tenait cette rancune tenace, de sa mère à l'évidence. Le plus jeune esquissa une sourire triste lorsqu'il repensa à sa défunte mère. Il l'avait perdue très jeune mais se souvenait tout de même de son fort caractère qui avait toujours raison de son père…

- Tu sais fils, la vie n'est pas toujours agréable. Quoi qu'on fasse elle finie toujours par nous retomber dessus.

- Tais-toi…

- Axel. Je sais que tu aimais beaucoup le prince Roxas et que vous étiez inséparables… mais… Je n'avais pas le choix.

- Pourquoi ? _cria-t-il_ Bien sûr que tu avais le choix ! Tu aurais très bien pu me laisser au château et partir seul !

- Fiston…!

- J'te déteste… _murmura-t-il en tournant la tête_

- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis… C'est parce que tu es en colère. _dit-il d'une voix triste_

- Laisse moi tranquille… _grogna-t-il_

(Pour ce passage, écoutez ~_Wakare ~ Kage No Kyoufu_~ de l'ost des _Contes de Terremer _[_Tales of Earthsea_]) Le rouquin se leva, enjamba les pierres qui encerclaient les flammes et se dirigea vers la forêt en martelant le sol de ses pieds. Son père, malgré la situation, lui demanda d'en profiter pour aller chercher du bois pour le feu. Axel jura mais se mis quand même à chercher des brindilles et du bois sec. Les minutes passaient, la nuit était profonde, comme la zone où le roux se trouvait ; la pleine lune tournait lentement dans le ciel étoilé. Le jeune garçon s'était fait un joli tas de bois qu'il portait à bout de bras. À peu près calmé, il retourna en direction du feu de camp. Cependant, tout semblait calme. Un peu trop calme…

Au même moment, le père d'Axel donna des coups de bâton dans les braises pour ranimer un peu le feu qui commençait à mourir. Un calme pesant régnait. Un frisson lui glaça l'échine. Il sentit une présence derrière lui…

Axel entendit son père hurler d'effroi. "_Papa…?_" pensa-t-il horrifié. Il laissa tomber son tas de bois et courut en direction du camp. Les cris n'en cessaient pas et se faisaient de plus en plus difficiles à entendre. Au début c'étaient des cris d'horreur… maintenant c'étaient des cris de douleur ! Lorsqu'Axel fut assez proche pour voir son père, il distingua d'étranges formes qui remuaient autour de lui. Par réflexe il se camoufla derrière un grand buisson et observa. Il eut un hoquet de surprise et d'horreur lorsqu'il constata que son père ne bougeait plus ! Et qu'il était recouvert de sang ! Des marques de morsures et de coups de griffes partout sur le corps. "_Qu'est-ce que… Aah ! Des démons !_" La rage monta en lui ! Il attrapa un bâton au hasard sur le sol et jaillit du buisson en criant après ces créatures dans l'espoir de les faire fuir…! Il tapa des pieds et du bâton par terre en même temps, il essayait de faire du bruit pour les déstabiliser. Ces créatures étaient noires, recouvertes de taches blanches, turquoises, vertes phosphorescentes… des yeux perçants jaunes, une gueule pleine de dents aiguisées comme des rasoirs…! Ils se tenaient comme des chiens mais possédaient six pattes, avec de longues griffes acérées… On pouvait mourir d'un coup de griffe. Non pas à cause des griffes en elles même, mais parce qu'elles contenaient un poison mortel.

Tout en tapant du bâton, les larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux. "_Papa…!_" Cela le gêna et il ne vit pas les créatures s'approcher de lui. En tout cas pas aussi vite. Il n'était pas de taille à tous les affronter, il était clair qu'il ne faisait pas le poids ! Il essuya vite ses larmes d'un revers de manche et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il pouvait en direction de la forêt au moment même où l'un des démons allait lui sauter dessus ! (Pour ce passage écoutez ~_Ongaku_~ de _Kalafina_) Axel courut à travers les arbres. Les démons le poursuivaient à toute allure. De plus ils faisaient d'étranges bruits. On aurait dit… qu'ils gloussaient…!

Le jeune garçon voyait à peine où il posait les pieds mais priait tout au fond de lui que les démons n'arrivent pas à le rattraper. Il trébucha plusieurs fois mais parvint à rester debout. Une force étrange le poussait à continuer. Il avait beau glisser et trébucher sur des racines, il ne finissait jamais face contre terre. Au contraire il repartait de plus belle ! Pendant qu'il courait il cherchait à se rappeler d'une formule de défense. Quelque chose qui pourrait servir de bouclier ou d'un moyen de les éloigner ! Mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir, la peur lui brouillait l'esprit. Il se rendit compte que quelques uns des démons ne couraient pas sur le sol mes sur les troncs ! Ils passaient d'un arbre à un autre, de ce fait ils se rapprochaient d'Axel de plus en plus vite ! Avec leurs six pattes ils ressemblaient à des genres d'araignées…! (3) Axel cherchait encore des formules pour se protéger. Soudain une en particulier lui vint en tête ! Pour se faire il devait toucher les choses qu'il désirait utiliser. Ce qu'il fit. Sans s'arrêter de courir il toucha les arbres qui se trouvaient sur son passage tout en récitant une incantation. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre.

Les arbres se mirent à bouger tout seul et leurs racines sortirent de terre pour se croiser entre elles. Cela forma un piège colossal ! Un énorme filet se créa et piégea un bon nombre des démons. Axel remuait les mains comme s'il tirait les ficelles d'une marionnette. Il écarta brusquement les mains comme on le ferait pour serrer un nœud, ce qui agit sur le filet. En effet, ledit filet se resserra jusqu'à ce que les créatures ne puissent plus bouger, soient étouffées, exterminées… "_Sales bêtes !_" cria-t-il.

C'était sans compter sur les démons qui restaient ! Il devaient en rester trois ou quatre… Le jeune garçon n'avait pas vraiment les moyens de les compter… Au moment où il essaya de se re-concentrer sur sa course il vit une créature le dépasser et s'arrêter pour mieux bondir sur lui ! Le roux cria de peur et l'évita de justesse en faisant une roulade avant ! Il s'écorcha la joue sur des branchages et grogna de douleur. Il se frotta la joue pour essuyer des gouttes de sang et se releva aussitôt. Il attrapa une poignée de cailloux par terre et prononça une autre incantation en se remettant à courir. Il y avait trois démons derrière lui, ils étaient très proches et allaient l'attaquer d'un moment à l'autre ! Axel leur lança les cailloux sans s'attarder ici. Les cailloux devinrent d'énormes roches qui tombèrent sur les démons et les écrasèrent ! "_Ha…ha -_soupir- _Plus qu'un…!_"pensa-t-il en regardant partout autour de lui. Mais… "_Où il est…? J'le vois plus !_" Il ne ralentit pas pour autant. Mais c'était vrai, le dernier démon avait disparut…

C'est alors qu'il choppa un bâton aussi grand qu'une lance par terre. C'est tout ce qu'il avait pour se défendre… Peu à peu il vit le bout de la forêt. Il sortit des bois et se retrouva sur un bout de terre qui se trouvait être le haut d'une falaise ! Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'arrêter et de se retourner pour guetter si il était toujours poursuivit…! Depuis tout ce temps qu'il avait passé à courir, Axel était à bout de souffle et avait du mal récupérer… Le ciel était bien dégagé et la lune éclairait assez les lieux. Axel essuya une fois encore sa joue qui continuait de saigner lorsqu'il vit deux yeux jaunes le fixer à travers les buissons…! "_Te voilà enfoiré !_" Il commença à remuer son bout de bois comme un cimeterre mais la créature ne bougeait pas. Elle continuait de le fixer. "_Approche saloperie !_" cria-t-il "_Viens m'affronter !_" dit-il de plus belle. Alors qu'Axel se démenait pour faire sortir cette créatures des ténèbres de la forêt, les deux points jaunes disparurent… Le roux resta pétrifié… "_…_" Il eut une crise d'angoisse et sentit une sueur froide couler le long de sa nuque. Malgré tout il s'approcha, inconsciemment, des buissons… "_Montre toi démon !_" dit-il. Sans crier gare la créature bondit hors de l'obscurité. Elle grognait et "gloussait" en même temps. L'enfant prit peur et recula sans réfléchir tout en remuant son bâton dans le but d'éloigner le monstre. La bête s'approcha dangereusement du garçon en ouvrant sa gueule dégoulinante de bave ! "_Aaaah !_" hurla l'enfant en se déplaçant en cercle autour de la créature.

La bête bondit sur lui, Axel lui infligea un coup violent à la tête. Le démon tomba sur le côté et se releva en secouant la tête. Se mit à grogner… Ses yeux jaunes devinrent rouges… Axel eut un rictus et dit "_Quoi ? T'es pas content ? Moi ça me fait du bien ! SALE BÊTE !_" Ce qui venait de se passer se reproduisit plusieurs fois. Les coups d'Axel étaient de plus en plus violents, et la bête semblait de plus en plus vorace ! Elle fonça droit sur Axel, la gueule grande ouverte. Le roux l'évita… pratiquement. La bête lui avait déchiré une manche et lui avait laissé une plaie sur le bras ! Axel lâcha le bâton de douleur, il se tint le bras et recommença à pleurer…! "_J'veux pas mourir mon Dieu…! Pas ici j'vous en prie !_" pensa-t-il tout en criant et pleurant de douleur.

Il remarqua juste à temps que la créature s'apprêtait à le griffer au visage ! Il changea de place rapidement et l'évita encore de justesse. C'est alors que le démon lui donna un coup de queue. Axel sauta pour l'éviter mais lorsqu'il retoucha terre, la bête lui fit perdre l'équilibre d'un coup de patte ! Axel cria et tomba par terre en se cognant la tête. "_NON ! PAS ÇA !_" Alors que la créature allait lui sauter à la gorge pour le tuer, Axel roula sur le côté et se releva comme il put et bondit sur son bâton pour se défendre… Malheureusement, en se retournant pour affronter la chose, il glissa sur les graviers et tomba une fois de plus ! La bête en profita pour sauter sur lui une bonne fois pour toute…Un cri fit écho dans toute la forêt… Axel…

Alors que le jeune homme racontait son histoire, l'autre lui serrait énormément la main, comme pour le soutenir. Pourtant, ses doigts tremblaient. Le roux s'en aperçut et regarda le plus jeune d'un air grave. Celui-ci avait les yeux rouges… Il avait envie de pleurer, pour le père d'Axel, mais également pour ce qu'il avait enduré, seul… Axel lui lâcha la main et le serra contre lui avant de continuer son histoire… Le blond rougit mais se laissa faire.

_Un cri fit écho dans toute la forêt… Axel…_ Puis le silence s'installa. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté… La lune continuait tranquillement son périple dans le ciel étoilé. Quant à Axel et au démon… aucun d'entre eux ne bougeait. La créature des ténèbres avait attaqué l'enfant pour la dernière fois. Axel avait bandé son bâton juste à temps. Le démon s'était… empalé dessus… Le bout de bois l'avait transpercé en plein cœur. C'est de là qu'était venu le cri qui avait fait écho. Axel cria pour diverses raisons à la fois: de peur, de haine, de douleur. Le cri strident de la bête avait fait écho au même moment en se faisant transpercer. Axel était à bout de forces, la dépouille de plus d'une cinquantaine de kilos s'écroula sur lui. Il s'en dégagea tant bien que mal. Une fois cela fait, il reprit son souffle et ses esprits en regardant la lune. Les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il tenait son bras qui continuait de saigner. Puis, doucement, il se releva et regarda le cadavre démoniaque d'un air méprisant. "_Jt'ai eu…!_" Il se baissa lentement et retira le bout de bois du corps de la bête. Axel s'en servit d'appui et marcha en direction de la forêt. Il devait retourner auprès de son père…

(Pour ce passage écoutez ~ _No He_ ~ de l'ost des _Contes de Terremer _[_Tales of Earthsea_]) La forêt était de nouveau calme, mais cette fois-ci l'atmosphère n'était pas pesante ou effrayante, non elle était légère, dénuée de mauvaises vibrations. Cependant les larmes coulaient lentement sur les joues du garçon qui marchait à travers les arbres. Ces grands arbres qui l'avaient protégé… Il croisa tour à tour les créatures qu'il avait miraculeusement réussi à tuer. Le regard vide, il enjamba les cadavres, ainsi que les rochers et racines qu'il avait transformé. Les minutes passaient. Le temps paraissait tellement long maintenant que le danger était passé… Au bout d'un moment, Axel distingua une lueur orangé à l'autre bout de la forêt, le feu de camp. Une fois arrivé, il ralentit son pas avant de s'arrêter totalement en face du corps de son père… "_Papa…? Dis-moi que t'es vivant… Papa…_" Il s'approcha du corps et s'accroupi pour le voir de plus près. Son père était face contre terre et ne bougeait pas.

Axel le tourna doucement, et… lâcha son bâton avant de se laisser tomber par terre… Axel avait le visage horrifié et dégoulinant de larmes et de sang…! Il se mit à trembler et à bégayer… "_Na… nan…! Pa… pa… PAPA NAN !_" Il se jeta sur le corps inerte de son père et pleura à chaudes larmes tout en criant son nom. Les démons l'avaient bel et bien tué… Il était mort dans l'agonie… Ces bêtes démoniaques l'avaient défiguré en plus de lui avoir déchiqueté la gorge et donné des dizaines de coups de griffes empoisonnées… Quel spectacle désolant et répugnant… "_Papaaaa…!_ _Aaaaah ! *snif* Papaaaaa ! C'est pas vrai… *snif* c'est pas vrai que j'te déteste ! Pardon papa ! Papaaaaa !_"

Axel passa la nuit enroulé dans un linge auprès de son père après s'être bandé le bras et soigné la joue. Il regarda les flammes danser toute la nuit en attendant que le jour se lève. Les larmes n'en finirent pas de couler… Au petit matin, il faisait peine à voir… Les yeux rougit par ses pleurs et l'air exténué… Il avait faim et se sentait perdu. Il se leva tant bien que mal malgré la fatigue et alla fouiner dans le sac à provision. Il en sortit une belle pomme qu'il savoura. Il observa longuement les braises avant de se retourner vers son père. Il sourit tristement lorsqu'une idée lui vint en tête. Il allait le brûler. "_Désolé papa… Je préfère ça que de te laisser pourrir sous terre…" _dit-il la mort dans l'âme…

(Pour ce passage écoutez ~ _Futari_ ~ de l'ost du _Tombeau des lucioles_, à partir de 03:14) Il mangea et se soigna toute la journée et attendant que la nuit tombe. Il prépara son père le plus soigneusement possible… Il l'enveloppa avec difficultés dans un grand linge et l'attacha délicatement avec de la ficelle et des fleurs séchées… Il rapprocha le corps du feu avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Il prépara une sorte de nid avec tout un tas d'herbes sèches et de morceaux de bois. Puis, il alla chercher des pierres, une par une, et les plaça autour de son père afin de contenir les flammes… Ensuite il disposa les feuilles et autres plantes partout sur et sous la dépouille. Avant d'y mettre le feu, il enlaça son père une dernière fois, se remettant à pleurer… La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Il prit une racine, plongea la moitié dans le feu avant de la récupérer et de la poser sur les plantes qui recouvraient le corps. Petit à petit le feu prit forme et commença à consumer le père du garçon. Il pria pour que son âme rejoigne les vastes cieux et tienne compagnie à sa mère…

Une fois qu'il eut fini, Axel relâcha un peu Roxas pour voir dans quel état il l'avait mis. Bien entendu, et cela ne le surprit pas, il avait les larmes aux yeux… mais il tentait de les contenir. Le roux sourit tendrement et l'enlaça plus fort encore et murmura au creux de son oreille…

- Mon prince… Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je ne voulais pas parler de ça…? _dit-il en lui frottant le dos_

- Je suis… désolé… de t'avoir… forcé… à me raconter tout ça…

- Vous aviez le droit de savoir…

- Je me sens coupable de t'avoir fait te rappeler de ce lourd passé… _contient ses larmes _… Excuse-moi Axel…

- Je ne vous en veux pas le moins du monde. _dit-il en souriant_

- Vraiment…?

- Bien sûr.

Il enfouit sa tête dans la nuque chaude du prince et continua.

- Après avoir brûlé mon père, j'ai récupéré le plus d'affaires possible et j'ai repris la route. Et je me suis juré de toujours protéger ceux qui m'étaient chers… et que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour les rendre heureux.

- Axel… _dit-il en enroulant ses bras autour de lui_

- J'ai continué à vagabondé, j'ai rencontré des prêtres et des sorciers qui m'ont enseignés maintes et maintes autres formules…

- Quel genre de formules ?

- Des formules puissantes, utiles, parfois interdites.

- Oh.

- Puis j'ai vécu en ermite avec un vieil homme qui connaissait également la musique. Il a fini de m'apprendre ce que mon père faisait autrefois. Et au final, cela m'a prit dix ans…

- Hmm…

- Dix longues années avant d'être digne de revenir ici… Je ne dis pas que la perte de votre sourire est une bonne chose, loin de là ! Mais c'était la meilleure occasion de refaire mon apparition parmi vous.

- Axel… Comment peux-tu dire ça…?

- Il faut avouer que c'était une aubaine ! Et pourtant je n'imaginais pas que vous me choisiriez comme musicien personnel…

- Le destin est parfois étrange… _dit-il en rougissant_

- Il fait parfois bien les choses. _répondit-il en souriant_

Axel sortit son visage du cou du prince et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je suis votre humble serviteur, maintenant et pour toujours.

- Axel… _rougit un peu plus et a du mal à le regarder dans les yeux_

Le plus âgé sourit et lui caressa le menton. Le prince, surpris, leva les yeux et remarqua que les yeux émeraudes de son ami l'observaient intensément. Sans s'en rendre compte, leur visage se rapprochèrent doucement. Leur souffle se mêlèrent. Leur nez se touchèrent. Le roux commença à fermer les yeux tout en murmurant le nom du blond. Roxas rougit un peu plus. Cependant il reprit ses esprits lorsque leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Il le repoussa rapidement mais sans violence et lui dit d'une voix timide et gênée…

- On ne devrait pas faire ça Axel… Après tout, nous sommes des hommes et… je suis… un prince…! Je ne peux pas faire ça…

- Navré… _dit-il à son tour gêné_

Ils se séparèrent lentement, le roux se releva et aida le plus jeune à faire de même en le prenant par la main. Ensuite il l'épousseta tout en gardant le sourire.

- Si je puis me permettre mon prince.

- Oui ?

- Je me contenterai de ceci…

Dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase il se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres brûlantes sur le front du prince qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux et devint cramoisi ! Le plus grand s'éloigna vite avant de prendre un coup dans le menton. Il ria de bon cœur en voyant l'expression sur le visage du prince. On aurait dit qu'il était totalement dépourvu de parole…

- AXEL !

- Pardonnez-moi ! _dit-il en riant_

C'est alors qu'au loin retentit la voix d'Aerith qui les appelait. Le soleil allait se coucher et il était l'heure de souper. Le prince lui fit de grands signes de la main pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il l'avait entendue. Les deux jeunes hommes marchèrent donc en direction du château. Roxas regarda Axel du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier lui sourit tendrement. Le blond détourna le regard, ses oreilles étaient rouges.

- Quel grincheux vous faites ! _dit-il d'un ton taquin_

- Idiot. _répondit-il les pommettes roses_

Les choses avançaient, à petits pas.

_À suivre…_

~oO°Oo~oO°Oo~oO°Oo~

Bon bah voilà, un autre chapitre de fait. Je suis curieuse de savoir si vous avez pu écouter les chansons que je vous ai indiquées dans les différentes parties x3 Franchement, je vous avoue que j'étais limite ravie et en larmes pendant que j'écrivais la mort du père d'Axel… Forcément, quand on écoute _Le Tombeau des lucioles_ faut pas s'attendre à autre chose… =_=' J'suis grave sérieux…! XDD

Il y a certaines chansons comme ~_Tears in my eyes_~, ~_Futari_~ ou encore ~_Ongaku_~ qui reviendront plusieurs fois dans l'histoire.

(1) cf. _L'Odyssée_ d'Homère. J'aime beaucoup cette phrase qu'on voit apparaître pas mal de fois dans cette œuvre.

(2) cette chanson reviendra plusieurs fois dans l'histoire, pour diverses raisons. J'imagine que vous avez compris que Roxas a la larme facile… En même temps quand on voit ce qui lui arrive ^^' bon j'en dis pas plus j'voudrais pas vous spoiler x"D

(3) oui je sais, les araignées ont huit pattes et pas six roh la la !

_~Au fait, petite note personnelle: __**J'AI LE BAC **__! 8DD et attention ! Bac L s'il vous plait xDDDD youpiii plus de philo ni d'espagnol ! (je plains les S à cause des fuites…) maintenant je vais devoir galérer dans les transports (JE HAIS LES TRANSPORTS EN COMMUN) pour aller dans une fac qui me fait pas vraiment envie 8D~_

A + (L) je vous aime ! J'attends vos reviews (L)


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis aussi longtemps avant de mettre un nouveau chapitre ! Je vais vous faire une confidence qui risque de vous énerver, j'ai commencé ce chapitre fin Août 2011... Autant dire que je m'y suis mise sérieusement au début de la rentrée scolaire 2011. Cette histoire est un peu vague… J'ai un peu trop d'idées mélangées dans ma tête et c'est chiant sérieux XDD je devrais me faire des plans comme en dissertation mais ya trop de trucs a dire… xDD Depuis le temps que je voulais écrire un des passages de ce chapitre… Je n'en dit pas plus. (Si je n'arrive pas à le placer ou que je trouve que ça allonge trop le chapitre, il sera obligatoirement dans le chapitre suivant).

P.S. Vous pouvez trouver mes fanarts dans mon dossier ~A song for a smile~ sur deviantart (**x-lilou-chan-x. deviantart gallery/ 27783437** [sans espaces hein 8D]) même si les connards qui travaillent au staff de DA m'ont supprimés des trucs =_= vous pouvez aussi me trouver sur pixiv, tumblr, mangabullet [x-lilou-chan-x aussi] et sur Y !gallery [Salix92]

_~ Bonne lecture ~_

~oO°Oo~oO°Oo~oO°Oo~

La nuit commençait à tomber et l'heure du souper approchait. Les domestiques finissaient de poser les couverts tandis que d'autres allumaient les bougies. La table était grande mais seul le prince y mangeait. Et ce depuis des années… Mais maintenant que le roux était revenu il lui avait demandé de se joindre à lui. Malgré le protocole. Lorsqu'un domestique osait le lui rappeler, le prince lui disait "Au diable le protocole !" et s'asseyait. La table était grande, oui. Elle faisait environ quinze mètres de longueur. Les domestiques avaient pour ordre et pour habitude de toujours mettre deux couverts à part en mémoire au roi Cloud et la reine Terra… Axel fut placé en face du prince. À l'autre extrémité de la table. Le maître coq fit résonner une clochette et les plats arrivèrent les uns après les autres. Potages, gibiers, grillades, crustacés, fruits, légumes, les petits plats dans les grands. Le dîner commença. Roxas dégusta lentement le potage. Quant à Axel, il avait quelques difficultés à choisir les bons couverts… Couteau à pain, couteau à beurre, fourchette à viande, fourchette à poisson, cuillère à dessert… Un jeune domestique s'approcha en riant doucement et lui pointa la cuillère à potage. Le roux le remercia en riant de bon cœur et se mit également à manger. Le repas suivit son cours sans encombre. Lorsqu'ils entamèrent les gibiers, Roxas demanda à ce que l'on fasse entrer les musiciens du château. Une fois arrivés, ils jouèrent une douce balade pour accompagner le festin. Un bon moment passa. Après avoir fini de manger, Axel se leva de table et proposa de jouer un morceau à son tour. Pour la "rééducation" du prince si l'on peut dire. Un des musiciens lui céda la place, ensuite un domestique lui apporta sa guitare, enfin il commença à jouer.

C'est alors qu'une douce et apaisante mélodie traversa les murs du château et les corps de ses habitants. Le prince le premier. Un agréable frisson parcourut son dos et il se sentit s'enfoncer lentement au fond de son siège. Le roux n'était pas très corpulent et pourtant il en imposait beaucoup de par sa présence et sa musique. Combien de fois le blond s'était dit qu'il mourrait sans son bel ami… À force de le regarder jouer, Roxas se rendit bien compte que son regard restait longtemps sur lui… Bien trop longtemps… Gêné, il rougit légèrement. Un des commis du maître coq s'aperçut des rougeurs sur le visage du blond et pensa qu'il avait un peu trop chaud en cette nuit d'été. Il l'invita donc à boire un verre d'eau pure et fraîche comme on n'en trouve qu'ici. Roxas paniqua intérieurement de s'être fait remarqué ainsi et accepta l'offre comme si de rien n'était. Il était tout confus. Tandis qu'il buvait son verre lentement, son regard croisa celui d'Axel. Il rougit de plus belle et tourna la tête en fermant les yeux. Axel ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait mais continua de jouer gracieusement. La nuit était complètement tombée et on pouvait à présent voir à travers les grandes fenêtres un ciel dégagé rempli d'étoiles. La lune était presque pleine. De plus, une fois tous les trois mois, sur la terre des Dragons, la lune se recouvrait d'un voile rouge. La _Red Moon_. Sa couleur avait quelque chose d'envoûtant. Beaucoup disaient que des miracles se produisaient parfois durant ces nuits magiques. La lune sera rouge d'ici un jour.

Roxas regarda la lune d'un air rêveur. Son ami s'en aperçut et sourit tendrement alors qu'il finissait ses accords. Une fois cela fait, ce fut sans surprise que toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce l'applaudirent. Le prince y compris. Son sourire n'avait pas encore reprit place mais on voyait que son visage rayonnait tout de même de bonheur. Le roux se releva et fit la révérence d'un air pompeux et cela fit rire. Lui-même en riait. Il retourna s'asseoir à table et attendit. Un homme entra et dit d'une voix calme et posée au prince.

- Votre altesse, c'est l'heure du cours d'amour (1).

Le prince lui répondit d'une même voix.

- Merci mon brave, mais pas ce soir. Je me sens las et je voudrais être un peu seul avec mon ami.

- … Bien sûr votre altesse.

- Va et profites-en pour te reposer tu as l'air à bout de forces ces derniers temps. _dit-il d'un signe de la main_

- Oui mon prince. Merci de votre compassion.

- Je t'en prie.

L'homme lui fit une révérence, d'un air moins pompeux qu'Axel l'avait fait évidemment. Puis il partit. Les domestiques débarrassèrent la table petit à petit. Dix heures étaient passées. Roxas commençait à bailler et Axel sourit, attendri.

- Roxas.

- Mmh ? _dit-il en se frottant un œil._

- Venez, je vous raccompagne à votre chambre. J'en profiterai pour vous jouer votre morceau préféré. _dit-il tout sourire._

- Hum d'accord.

Il se releva doucement alors qu'un des domestiques recula son siège en même temps. Les deux jeunes hommes partirent en direction des couloirs. Non seulement le château était haut placé près des montagnes dragons, mais en plus on y avait une vue improbable. Une vue qu'on pouvait admirer au travers des couloirs. Les fenêtres étaient si grandes qu'on se serait cru en train de marcher à même les étoiles… C'était une chose que le prince appréciait beaucoup. Depuis la mort de ses parents, à chaque fois qu'il regardait les étoiles, il avait l'impression qu'ils veillaient sur lui. Surtout son père, Cloud, qui adorait lui parler des constellations lorsqu'il était tout jeune (2). D'ailleurs ce fut peu avant l'arrivée d'Axel.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la chambre du prince. En ouvrant la porte une douce chaleur leur caressa le visage. La cheminée était allumée. Roxas ferma les yeux et semblait serein. Axel le regarda longuement avant de se baisser pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue rose. Roxas sursauta et ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup en sentant les lèvres de son ami frôler son oreille. Il rougit avant de courir en direction de son lit. Il regarda Axel d'un regard accusateur et stupéfait.

- …

- Je n'ai pu me retenir… Vous étiez si mignon.

- … Mignon…?!

Roxas resta muet un instant mais son visage cramoisi en disait long… Il fronça les sourcils et lui grogna après, avant de lui demander de fermer la porte.

- Axel enfin…! Je… je…

- Navré…

- Axel je…

- … Oui mon prince ?

- …

- Quoi ?

- Rien… Joue s'il te plaît. _dit-il d'une voix plus calme_

- Oui oui, tout de suite. _ajouta-t-il comme si de rien n'était._

Alors qu'Axel prit place près de la cheminée comme à son habitude, Roxas s'assit sur son lit, face à la fenêtre, et ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier la musique. Ce que jouait Axel semblait de plus en plus agréable. Il arrivait que Roxas frissonne de plaisir à cause d'un accord joué au moment propice. Le sommeil l'envahissait peu à peu. Le prince commença à piquer du nez… Axel le remarqua et dit d'une voix taquine mais charmante.

- Voyons allongez-vous mon prince ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas vous laisser aller et finir par terre.

- … Moui…

Il dit cela en regardant son ami. On pouvait aisément voir qu'il s'endormirait d'ici peu. Son regard semblait embué. Axel, consterné, arrêta de jouer et se dirigea vite vers le prince et se tint devant lui. Machinalement il commença à défaire la chemise du plus jeune. Ce qui le sortit instantanément de son état second. Le blond agrippa les bras du roux et le regarda d'un air noir et dit.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend de faire ça ?

- Euh mais mon prince… Vous sembliez sur le point de vous endormir alors je voulais vous changer le plus vite possible…

- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça !

- Mais enfin…!

- J'ai une domestique exprès pour et je peux très bien le faire moi-même !

- Entendu… _dit-il d'un air un peu vexé_

- …

Axel s'éloigna d'un air furieux. Il avait fait cela en partant d'une bonne intention, le prince n'était pas obligé de lui parler ainsi. Le prince se rendit compte qu'il avait été blessant et se mordit la lèvre avant de lui courir après en l'appelant. Comme s'il craignait qu'il ne s'en aille encore dix ans… Le roux se retourna et se retrouva par terre avec un blond tremblant comme une feuille dans les bras… Ses fins bras enlacés autour de son cou. La tête enfouie dans son col.

- Axel excuse-moi…! _murmura-t-il_

- …

- Ne t'en vas pas… encore… _dit-il d'une voix brisée_

Axel sourit tendrement et l'enlaça en retour. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il était trop attaché à lui. Il… Il quoi…?… Il n'en était pas sûr…

- Ne me laisse pas Axel je t'en prie…

De nouvelles larmes se mirent à couler et le roux eut une impression de déjà vu… Il serra fort le plus jeune au creux de ses bras et le berça lentement. Tous deux étaient allongés par terre et serrés l'un contre l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait. Le roux se redressa doucement, alors que le blond se recroquevillait dans ses bras. On aurait dit un petit enfant. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi. Roxas avait honte de pleurer encore. Il se sentait faible et impuissant. Pourtant son ami ne le repoussait pas. Bien au contraire, et il en était heureux. Il s'excusa une fois de plus et tourna la tête, posa la joue contre le torse du plus vieux. Il arrivait finalement à contenir ses larmes. Une dernière vint perler au coin de son œil. Le roux l'enleva délicatement du bout du pouce. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Roxas rougit, son ami l'intimidait un peu. Il avait un regard perçant qui vous traverse jusqu'au plus profond de votre âme.

- Ça va aller mon prince ? _demanda-t-il à voix basse._

Le prince ne lui répondit pas. À la place il eut une expression de visage étrange, on aurait dit qu'il avait mal quelque part. Il se mordait la lèvre et était près à se remettre à pleurer. Mais il se retint. Le roux le regarda, un peu perdu, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Au moment où il allait dire quelque chose, Roxas se redressa et rapprocha son visage du sien. Axel ne bougeait plus. Il s'était figé… Le prince embrassa tendrement sa joue et enlaça de nouveau ses bras autour de son cou. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant de longues minutes. Axel n'osait pas bouger et Roxas semblait ne pas vouloir changer de position. Il sentit la chaleur du corps d'Axel l'envahir par l'intermédiaire de ses lèvres… Une de ses mains glissa lentement dans l'encolure du roux pour l'y caresser gentiment. Le roux frissonna. Le blond recula légèrement et lui dit d'une voix faible au creux de l'oreille.

- Pardonne-moi… Ne me quitte pas…

- … Pour… Pourquoi vous quitterais-je pour si peu ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas… Et pourquoi pas…?

- Mon prince, je vous l'ai dit, jamais plus je ne vous quitterai.

- J'ai peur Axel…

- Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur. _dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait apaisante._

- Axel… Je…

Il se remit à trembler alors qu'il était toujours accroché au cou de l'autre. Ce dernier le repoussa doucement pour lui faire face. Ils étaient maintenant assis, face à face, le prince assis sur les cuisses du plus âgé, ses mains sur les épaules de ce dernier. Le roux caressa la joue du blond de sa grande main chaude. Roxas frissonna agréablement. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent lentement, jusqu'à ce que leur front et nez se touchent. Axel ria un peu à ce contact et demanda d'une voix calme et déterminée.

- M'autorisez-vous cette fois ?

- À quoi ?

- À vous voler un baiser.

Après avoir entendu cela, Roxas resta pétrifié. L'embrasser… Lui "voler un baiser"… Le prince rougit énormément. Cependant, après un instant, il hocha timidement la tête. Axel lui sourit tendrement. Lui prit délicatement le visage entre ses mains et s'approcha de lui. Le prince ferma les yeux, trop intimidé pour le voir venir et se faire voler un baiser… Il pensa alors… "_Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de l'autoriser à faire ça…? Après ce que je lui ai dit il y a peu…! MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL ME PREND BON DIEU ?! Pourquoi ferais-je cela…?! Je…_" Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par un doux contact… Doux, chaud, un peu humide tout de même… mais tellement doux… Oui, il ne pouvait le décrire autrement. Le roux l'embrassait du bout des lèvres. Pourtant c'était agréable… mais étrange… Le blond sentit tout son corps vibrer, le souffle de l'autre caressait son visage.

Les mains qui maintenaient son visage avaient beau être grandes et fortes, elles le tenaient sans violence. Il sentit également les pouces du roux lui caresser les joues tandis qu'il se séparait de ses lèvres… Cette fois-ci ils avaient tout deux le feu aux joues. Front contre front, le blond baissa la tête, il n'osait pas regarder son ami dans les yeux. Enfin… Pouvait-il vraiment l'appeler "ami" désormais…? Les "amis" ne s'embrassent pas… Surtout pas un prince et un musicien… Avant que Roxas ne puisse dire quelque chose, Axel le serra dans ses bras, la tête posée sur son épaule droite. Il déposa un autre baiser, sur le cou du prince cette fois. Celui-ci frissonna une fois de plus. Il n'arrivait pas à le repousser, ses petites attentions étaient tellement douces et agréables… et puis… il ne détestait pas ça… Il enlaça de nouveau ses bras fins autour des épaules de son ami et se laissa enivrer par la douce chaleur qu'il dégageait… "_Axel… pourquoi faisons-nous cela…? Et moi qui n'arrive pas à te repousser… Quelle prouesse venant d'un héritier ! Je devrais… avoir honte… Non ?_"

Perdu dans ses pensées, il en oublia vite ce qu'il se passait et commença même à pousser un petit gémissement lorsque le roux lui embrassa l'oreille. Il s'en rendit vite compte et posa brusquement sa main sur sa bouche en rougissant énormément. "_QU'EST-CE QUE C'ÉTAIT QUE ÇA ?!_" Axel lui, était tout sourire, comme à son habitude. Ce qui acheva de gêner Roxas. Ses yeux émeraude se plissèrent comme ceux d'un félin guettant sa proie. Quant aux yeux céruléens de Roxas, ils étaient grands ouverts par l'incompréhension… C'est alors que le roux se rapprocha encore de son visage pour lui voler ses lèvres… Mais Roxas posa la main sur les lèvres du roux et lui dit, les joues rouges.

- Axel…! Un seul baiser !

- Ha ha… Vous… Vraiment, vous êtes sûr mon prince ?

- Oui. _dit-il d'un ton ferme._

- D'accord… _répondit-il d'une voix calme._

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de lui caresser doucement le dos.

- On ne peut pas… On ne devrait pas faire ça Axel… Je te l'ai déjà dit…

- Je sais… Mais qu'y puis-je ? _dit-il d'un ton taquin_

Il le resserra contre lui tandis qu'on toqua à la porte. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent pétrifiés. Une voix de femme se fit entendre de derrière la porte.

- Votre altesse ?

- Euuuuh oui Aerith ?

- Je dois vous changer pour la nuit.

- Ah euh…! _dit-il en tournant la tête vers Axel, paniqué. _Non non tout va bien c'est déjà chose faite ! _mentit-il._

- Oh, mais c'est pourtant à moi de m'occuper de cela ! _continua-t-elle._

- Tout va bien te dis-je ! J'étais sur le point d'aller me coucher.

- Bon bon très bien dans ce cas je ne vous gène plus. Bonne soirée votre altesse.

- Bonne nuit Aerith !

La voix d'Aerith se tut derrière la porte et on entendit ses pas s'éloigner. (Pour ce passage écoutez ~_Kagome to Inuyasha_~ du premier OST d'Inuyasha) Quant aux deux garçons, ils restèrent sans bouger à fixer la porte. Roxas revint à lui lors-qu'Axel l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Il tourna la tête pour lui faire face, mais le roux enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, il frissonna. Tous deux enlacèrent les bras autour de l'autre. Axel enlaça la taille de Roxas, celui-ci enlaça les épaules du plus âgé de manière plus ferme. Roxas lui dit d'une voix douce.

- Axel, il est temps…

- Oui… Je vous aide à vous changer ?

- Mmh oui je veux bien. _dit-il gentiment dans l'oreille d'Axel._

Ils se relevèrent ensembles et se dirigèrent le lit du prince. Ledit prince s'assit alors que l'autre s'agenouilla pour lui retirer ses chaussures. Ensuite il remonta un peu pour lui défaire sa ceinture. Enfin il ouvrit complètement sa chemise. Prit de court, il détourna le regard en rougissant un peu. Le blond s'en aperçut et rougit également. Après tout, cela devait être tout de même un peu gênant… de se retrouver torse nu… devant quelqu'un qu'on apprécie beaucoup… Roxas lui dit d'une voix faible pour penser à autre chose.

- Regarde dans la commode, il y a une grande chemise de nuit qu'Aerith m'a préparé ce matin.

- Vous changez de chemise tous les soirs ?

- Pratiquement… _dit-il d'un air gêné._

- Oh. C'est normal je pense, pour un prince. Vous vous devez d'avoir toujours des vêtements propres et impeccables.

- Certes… Tu continues ?

- Euh oui pardonnez-moi.

- Ça va aller…

Cela étant dit, le rouquin chercha dans la commode la dite chemise, il ne fouina pas longtemps. Il la sortie. Elle était d'un blanc immaculé qui se mariait étrangement bien avec la lumière bleuté émise par la lune. Roxas se redressa et enleva une fois pour toute son haut, ainsi que son pantalon. Axel ne pouvait que contempler. Il sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite à la vue de ce corps fin, délicat et… nu… "_Il est tellement beau… S'en rend-il compte…? Sait-il ce que cela me fait de le voir se dénuder comme ça… Je n'en ai pas l'impression._" il se mit à rougir un peu plus lorsqu'il comprit réellement ce qu'il venait de se dire. C'est alors que le prince eut fini de passer sa chemise de nuit. Il avait l'air… si fragile. Comme une poupée de porcelaine. De plus sa peau semblait plus blanche que nature ce soir là… Encore la lune sans doute. Cependant, le roux remarqua que le prince le fixait. Lentement, il rougit à son tour.

- Axel.

- Oui ?

- Embrasse-moi.

- … quoi ? _son cœur manqua un battement._

- Embrasse-moi.

- Euh…

- Ici. _dit-il en pointant son front._

Axel ne put contenir son rire. Il avait espéré autre chose mais il ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

- Bordez-vous d'abord. _dit-il tout souriant._

Roxas fit sans broncher. Une fois glissé sous les couvertures jusqu'au menton, il regarda Axel d'un air tendre mais fatigué. Comme l'autre fois, Axel lui prit doucement la main et y déposa un chaste baiser. Axel sentit alors que Roxas essayait de sourire, mais en vain. Pour le rassurer le roux lui dit d'une voix agréable.

- Ne vous forcez pas, on a le temps. _sourit-il._

- J'ai vraiment hâte… J'ai l'air d'un revenant depuis que j'ai perdu mon précieux sourire…

- Ne dîtes pas cela voyons.

- C'est pourtant la vérité…

- Moi je vous apprécie comme vous êtes.

Roxas fit une triste mine. Axel, pour lui faire penser à autre chose, l'embrassa sur le front et lui dit bonne nuit tendrement au creux de l'oreille. Le plus jeune rougit un peu à cause de leur proximité. Le roux s'éloigna alors que leurs mains restèrent l'une dans l'autre. Avant de se défaire. Axel s'éloigna lentement, récupéra sa guitare et fit la révérence au prince avant d'appuyer sur le bouton caché à gauche de la cheminée et s'aventura tranquillement dans le passage secret. Mais il fut stoppé par la voix du prince, pourtant à peine audible.

- Axel…

- Oui mon prince ?

- … _il rougit légèrement _Arrête de me vouvoyer…

- …

Le plus âgé ne dit rien et sortit, en souriant, tout simplement. Cette fois cela surprit Roxas. Il pensait que son ami aurait réagit autrement, comme à son habitude… Onze heures passées… Roxas s'endormit facilement malgré les milliers de questions qui traversaient son esprit. Mais la nuit ne fut pas de tout repos. Roxas se sentait étouffer… compressé, mal à l'aise. Il avait étrangement chaud et ne savait pas pourquoi… Sa respiration était rapide et il n'arrivait pas à en expliquer la raison. Il tourna et tourna encore et encore sous ses couvertures. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser au moment intime qu'il avait partagé avec le roux… La douceur avec laquelle le roux l'avait embrassé, encore… Non seulement il avait chaud, mais il était rouge pivoine… et… il ressentait un certain inconfort…au niveau du bas ventre… Il ne portait pas de sous-vêtements mais se sentait serré. C'est alors qu'il laissa ses mains s'aventurer, par curiosité. À peine eut-il effleuré qu'il poussa un léger gémissement. Il remonta immédiatement les mains au dessus des couvertures et resta figé un instant ! "_Qu'est-ce que c'est…? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_" se dit-il. "_J'ai… sentit comme une bosse… Se pourrait-il que… que mon… sexe… ait changé…_" pensa-t-il complètement rouge de gêne. "_Comment est-ce possible… Et pourquoi ai-je… gémis, lorsque je l'ai touché…_" Tant de questions… et personne pour y répondre.

Au même moment, dans la chambre d'Axel. L'atmosphère était lourde. Le jeune homme s'était déshabillé à la va-vite mais avait gardé son pantalon, et s'était allongé de suite sur son lit. Il trouva grand intérêt à regarder le plafond pendant un long moment. Les joues légèrement rosées, lui aussi repensait à ce qu'il c'était passé avec le prince. Il regarda ses mains. Elles avaient touché le prince, l'avaient caressé, l'avaient serré contre lui. Lentement, il caressa ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Il sourit tendrement. "_Ses lèvres sont si douces… Mon prince… Je…_" Alors que ses doigts continuaient à caresser sa bouche, son autre main alla se glisser sous la ceinture de son pantalon. Il y avait une bosse, Axel avait subitement chaud. Il ouvrit son pantalon pour en sortir son membre déjà bien tendu et brûlant. Son souffle était court et rapide. Tout en continuant à penser au blond, il commença à se caresser. D'abord délicatement, comme s'il cherchait un point agréable…

Puis, lentement, il prit son membre entièrement en main et commença un doux cycle de va-et-vient. La respiration saccadée, son mouvement de main s'accélérait petit à petit. Il avait de plus en plus chaud et se sentait de plus en plus excité. Pour accentuer le plaisir qu'il s'offrait grâce à l'image du prince, il mouilla les doigts qui étaient toujours au niveau de sa bouche. Il les lécha, les suça jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient bien mouillés. Puis, cette main rejoignit sa conjointe et commença à titiller la fente et à faire des cercles autour de la chair rose qui entrait et sortait de son fourreau brûlant. Axel commença à gémir tout en se léchant les lèvres. Il se cambra pour avoir un meilleur accès à son bijou qu'il chérissait comme jamais. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il accéléra son cycle de va-et-vient. Le bruit que faisaient ses mains et son sexe était à la fois étrange et excitant. "_Mmmh… Ahh… Mon dieu… Si seulement… Oooh… Mmmh c'est si bon…!_" gémit-il. "_Aaah… Roxas…! J'en envie… mmmh… il est si pur…! Mmmmh ! Haaah ! Jamais je ne pourrais lui dire… mmmmh_" continua-t-il.

Il jouait avec son membre de manière obscène en pensant au prince qui avait finalement réussi à se calmer et à s'endormir. "_Oooh…! Je…! Je l'aime… tant ! Aaah… J'en ai plus… pour très longtemps… Aaanh ! Mmmmh ! Ouiii !_" gémit-il un peu plus fort. Alors qu'il continuait à titiller la fente de son sexe, la fine semence blanche commençait à sortir. "_Aaaah aaaah Roxaaas ! Mon tendre amour… Mmmmmh ! Je voudrais tant… te faire… mmmmh mien ! Oooh !_" alors qu'il pensait à son bien aimé, Axel jouit entre ses doigts. Le liquide chaud et blanc gicla jusque sur sa poitrine et son menton.

Dans un dernier mouvement de va-et-vient il fit sortir les dernières gouttes de sperme de son pénis. Le liquide coula lentement entre ses doigts jusqu'à son entrejambe tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle. Il essuya les giclées de son visage et lécha lentement ses doigts de manière luxuriante. "_Roxas… mon amour…_" dit-il les joues rouges et la bouche entre ouverte. Peu après il s'endormit à son tour, dans des draps salis et le ventre chaud.

Après cet interlude, Axel et Roxas dormirent paisiblement jusqu'au lever du soleil.

Le soleil sortit lentement des ténèbres. La chaleur des rayons caressa le visage endormit du roux qui dormait en travers de son lit. Il se réveilla aussitôt et se leva lentement. Il s'étira longuement avant de sortir du lit et de constater les dégâts de la nuit précédente… Il sourit et rit nerveusement en se grattant la tête. Il arracha son pantalon et le balança dans une bassine d'eau, ainsi que son drap. Il les nettoya le plus vite possible avant qu'une domestique ne le voit. Il se fit une rapide toilette. Il attrapa un pantalon propre et l'enfila vite. Pendant ce temps, Roxas était enfouit sous ses couvertures et comme toujours il n'était pas décidé à en sortir. Pourtant il était bel et bien réveillé. Et ce depuis un moment. Il avait la sensation que quelque chose de grave allait se passer. Il avait rêvé d'une ombre qui le torturait… Il dû pourtant sortir de ses couvertures lorsqu'il entendit Aerith toquer à sa porte.

- Entre Aerith !

Ce qu'elle fit. Comme toujours elle était belle et fraîche, humblement habillée mais suffisant pour sa condition au château. Elle tenait entre ses mains une nouvelle tenue pour le prince. Elle s'approcha du lit pour aller ouvrir rideaux et fenêtres.

- Bien dormi mon prince ?

- Mmh pas vraiment…

- Oh ? Voulez-vous me raconter ?

- Hum… Je ne sais pas… c'était assez étrange…

- … Était-ce… effrayant ? _demanda-t-elle d'une voix sérieuse, inquiète._

- Si on veut… J'ai dû me réveiller au moins deux fois cette nuit…

- Votre altesse… Si vous pensez que ce rê… non ce cauchemar peut se réaliser, vous devriez nous en parler à moi ainsi qu'à tous les gens du château.

- J'ai rêvé… Qu'une sorte d'ombre géante s'emparait de moi.

- Est-ce tout ?

- Non, cette ombre était entourée par… je ne suis pas sûr, on aurait dit d'immenses araignées…! Non seulement on me voulait du mal mais en plus on s'en prenait aussi aux plus proches de mon cœur…!

- … Mon Dieu… _dit-elle tout bas, livide._

_-_ Aerith ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je… je ne sais pas… Vous parlez d'une ombre et d'araignées géantes… Je me pose des questions.

- Tu sais quelque chose à propos de ça ?

- Non je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais plus… Je ne peux pas parler de ça ! Si vous devez entendre quelque chose à propos de ce que je crois être juste, ce n'est pas de moi que cela viendra !

- Mais Aerith !

- Non Roxas.

- … _sans voix._

- Pardonnez mon arrogance, mais je ne peux pas. Je n'en suis pas digne.

Un silence se posa. Pour le briser, Aerith sourit tendrement au prince et lui demanda de se lever afin qu'elle l'habille. Il hésita un moment à cause de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais en tant que prince, il se devait de suivre certaines règles… Même les plus pénibles. Ce matin il se retrouva dans une chemise ivoire ample aux manches, un peu de dentelle sur le col, une ceinture foulard bordeaux avec une boucle en or, ainsi qu'un caleçon bleu nuit, presque noir, et enfin des souliers gris-argentés.

- Et voilà ! Vous êtes magnifique votre altesse ! Comme toujours. _dit-elle tout sourire._

- Merci… _rougit-il_

- Bien, je vous laisse je vais aller aider en cuisine.

Elle sortit de la chambre et ferma doucement la porte derrière elle. À cet instant Roxas sursauta lorsque sa cheminée tourna. Le roux en sortit lentement, un bâton à la main, et observa la chambre. De peur que le passage secret ne soit découvert. Une fois fait il regarda le prince et sourit joyeusement.

- Bonjour Roxas !

- Bonjour ! _répondit-il sur le même ton._

Ils se dirigèrent l'un vers l'autre et s'enlacèrent tendrement. Axel frotta le dos du prince. Puis ils se séparèrent. Axel lui dit au creux de l'oreille, comme un enfant ferait quand il confit un secret. "_Cela vous intéresserait-il de me suivre dans la forêt comme au bon vieux temps ?_" Roxas vibra, bien sûr que cela l'intéressait, mais pourquoi Axel le vouvoyait-il toujours…? Le blond hocha de la tête, un air triste sous ses traits de poupée de porcelaine… Le roux s'en aperçut et tenta. Il lui caressa doucement la joue. Cela marcha en quelque sorte. Le plus jeune frissonna et rougit un peu. Il se lova machinalement dans les bras de l'autre pour qu'il ne voit pas son visage gêné. Le plus grand frissonna également et le serra contre lui. Puis il le prit par la main et se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte.

- Je vous emmène au cœur de la forêt.

- Oh ?

- Oui, allez, on y va ! _dit-il joyeusement_

- Euh d'accord…!

C'est ainsi qu'ils sortirent en courant, main dans la main. Peu de gens les remarquèrent. Quelques femmes de ménage leur dirent bonjour, et ne les quittèrent pas du regard… Certaines parmi elles firent des messes basses…

Un moment passa. Les deux jeunes garçons se trouvèrent à l'entrée de la forêt. Ils y entrèrent à pas léger. La forêt du royaume de Roxas se trouvait à un kilomètre du château. Elle surplombait la mer et quand on en atteignait l'autre extrémité on pouvait admirer les montagnes dragons. C'est d'ailleurs ici qu'autrefois Axel avait montré les lucioles au prince… Ils s'aventurèrent au cœur de la forêt où l'on pouvait entendre un bon nombre d'oiseaux pousser leurs cris. Roxas remarqua du coin de l'œil un nid pas très haut perché et s'en approcha. Il y avait des œufs, assez petits et apparemment leur maman était partie chercher de la nourriture. Le blond fit la moue devant ces pauvres petites créatures qui s'apprêtaient à sortir sans que leur mère ne soit là. Il resta là à les fixer longuement.

Le roux s'en aperçut et arrêta sa marche avant de faire demi-tour vers le blond. Il lui tapota doucement l'épaule et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. Le plus jeune se retourna pour lui faire face, il lui expliqua d'une petite voix un peu triste. Axel l'écouta, lorsque Roxas eu fini, il lui sourit tendrement et lui frotta la tête, ce qui fit grogner le plus jeune. Ni une ni deux, le roux déposa son bâton par terre et bondit en s'aidant de ses bras sur la branche où se trouvait le nid. Il le l'observa. Prononça un sort de lévitation. Roxas gémit de surprise ! Axel faisait flotter le petit nid à côté de lui.

C'est alors qu'il commença à grimper le long de l'arbre sous les yeux ébahis du prince. Lentement mais sûrement il atteint la cime de l'arbre. Le nid le suivant de près. Le roux regarda au loin et reconnu des formes d'oiseaux à l'horizon. Il ne bougea plus un instant, il réfléchissait. Il arracha alors une feuille de l'arbre dans lequel il se trouvait avant de la plier en deux et l'apporter à ses lèvres. Il souffla dedans et un son strident en sortit ! Roxas, tout en bas, pouvait l'entendre et se boucha les oreilles nerveusement. Ledit son strident était en fait une imitation du sifflement de l'oiseau qu'ils attendaient.

Peu de temps après, un groupe d'oiseaux se forma dans le ciel et piqua droit sur le roux. Roxas vu cela et prit peur pour son ami.

- AXEL !

- Ça va aller ! Je crois…! _dit-il en regardant les oiseaux foncer sur lui._

Il se remit à souffler dans la feuille d'arbre et les oiseaux réagirent bizarrement. Ils se mirent à tourner autour du roux comme des charognards autour d'une vieille carcasse… Roxas se sentit pâlir… et cria de plus belle.

- AXEL JE T'EN PRIE DESCENDS !

- Mais non ! Ça va bien se… passer…!

Il tourna le regard de nouveau vers les oiseaux lorsqu'un plus gros que les autres fonça droit sur lui pour l'attaquer. Roxas paniqua alors que le roux lâcha la feuille et se réfugia dans les branches un niveau plus bas, suivit par le nid qui flottait toujours dans l'air. Les oiseaux continuaient de tournoyer au dessus des arbres. Alors qu'Axel regardait ce qu'il se passait au dessus de lui, le blond l'interpella.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit bon dieu ?!

- Je ne sais pas… vous sembliez tellement désespéré que j'ai tenté d'attirer la mère de ces œufs… Mais cela n'a pas eu l'effet escompté…

- Oui j'ai vu ! Descends avant qu'il n'arrive quelque chose de grave !

- Oui oui…

Au moment où il commença à redescendre de l'arbre, un oiseau rouge et jaune traversa les branches et vint taquiner le roux. Premièrement, cet oiseau était trois fois plus petit que celui qui avait essayé d'attaquer Axel ; ensuite, il semblait donner de légers coups de becs ainsi des petites tapettes à l'aide de ses pattes tout en gazouillant ; enfin, il prit son aise et tenta de s'installer dans ses cheveux flamboyants…! Axel ne savait pas comment réagir… Il avait envie de rire, à la fois content et gêné. Apparemment, cet oiseau était ladite mère qu'il attendait avec le prince. Il descendit lentement de l'arbre. Une fois revenu sur terre, il prit doucement le nid dans ses mains et le posa sur une branche un peu plus haute que celle d'origine. Ainsi il risquait moins d'être attaqué par des prédateurs. Le bel oiseau quitta la crinière du garçon et retourna couver son nid. Axel se tourna finalement vers Roxas qui le regardait d'un air accusateur. Le plus âgé en eu un frisson le long de son échine. Mais cela ne dura pas, surtout lorsqu'il vu le regard du prince se poser sur le nid qui lui paraissait mieux situé et en sécurité. Le visage du prince s'illumina. Le roux resta figé.

- …

- Quoi ?

- On aurait dit que vous souriez…

- … Vraiment ?

- Oui ! Il y avait comme un petit sourire, caché au coin de votre bouche.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes…?!

- Un tout petit croissant de lune caché dans votre visage.

Le blond rougit légèrement. Alors comme ça il avait sourit ou presque ? C'était tout simplement magnifique ! Avec un peu de patience il n'allait pas tarder à sourire à pleines dents comme avant ! Et s'en suivrait ce qu'il devrait arriver. Le prince retrouverait ses pouvoirs de guérison et permettrait enfin à son peuple de retrouver sa splendeur d'autrefois. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Axel le tint par les joues et approcha rapidement son visage du sien pour l'embrasser tendrement sur le front. Roxas sursauta et donna sans le vouloir un coup de tête dans le menton de l'autre !

- Aaaaaïeuuuh !

- Aaah pardon !

Un léger rire s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres…! Les deux s'en rendirent compte et un silence se posa. Un silence de choque. Ils se regardaient l'un l'autre avec de grands yeux. Le blond se mit à bégayer et à faire des gestes un peu brusques à cause du choque et de la surprise. Axel de même mais tenta de les calmer tous les deux.

- Je…! J'ai…! Mon dieu j'ai…! J'ai…!

- OUI ! Oh mon dieu c'est extraordinaire !

- J'ai ri ! Et j'ai souri !

- Oui Roxas ! C'est magnifique !

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire !

- C'est pourtant vrai !

Le roux se jeta sur le plus jeune et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces avant de le soulever légèrement et de se mettre à tournoyer sur lui-même, faisant voler le prince par la même occasion ! Ils étaient si heureux ! Les choses s'arrangeaient petit à petit ! Et le prince recommençait enfin à sourire ! Même si il le faisait à peine c'était un très bon début ! Axel arrêta lentement de tourner sur lui-même et fini par reposer le prince à terre. Mais il garda ses bras enlacés autour de lui, le visage dans le cou de ce dernier. Roxas, cette fois-ci, ne broncha pas. Il enlaça ses bras autour du cou du plus grand et fit de même, plongea son visage dans le cou chaud d'Axel. Le blond sentit alors le roux l'embrasser dans le cou… Encore. À la grande surprise du plus âgé, le prince l'embrassa de la même façon… et le serra un peu plus contre lui.

- Roxas…? _il rougit un peu_

- Oui ?

- D'habitude vous me repoussez.

- Axel ! Tu me vouvoies toujours !

- Désolé… Je n'arrive pas à faire autrement… _dit-il d'une voix gênée_

- Axel…

Celui-ci se redressa et se gratta la tête nerveusement. Un sourire gêné sur le visage. Sans savoir pourquoi, Roxas se sentit léger, comme si des ailes avaient poussées dans son dos. Alors que le roux cherchait quelque chose à dire, le blond se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un chaste baiser au coin des lèvres d'Axel. Les deux garçons rougirent énormément. (Pour ce passage, écoutez ~_Tsukamori no Taiju_~ de l'ost de _**Mon Voisin Totoro**_) Et avant que le roux ne puisse dire quelque chose, le blond partit en courant en direction du cœur de la forêt !

- ROXAAAS !

- ALLONS VOIR L'ARBRE ! _cria-t-il en retour._

Au bout d'un court instant, Axel finit par rejoindre Roxas dans sa course. Tous deux coururent pendant plusieurs bonnes minutes avant d'arriver devant un arbre imposant. Roxas se figea devant l'immense masse. Il était émerveillé par sa taille. Jamais il n'aurait cru se sentir aussi… petit. Il se dit que les hommes étaient bien peu de choses comparés aux merveilles de la nature. Sa bouche était grande ouverte mais aucun son ne sortit. Axel quant à lui se posta juste derrière lui et l'enlaça doucement sans le brusquer. Il sourit en voyant son visage ébahit. Puis il lui dit tout bas.

- Vous vous rappelez de cet arbre ?

- … Mmmh oui.

- Nous sommes passés ici par le passé.

- Oui je me souviens, nous étions jeunes et un peu bêtes. Nous étions venus prier pour attraper une étoile…

- Oui haha !

- Mais ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire.

- Oui je crois…

- Cet arbre est en fait un arbre millénaire. On l'appelle aussi l'arbre des rêves…

- L'arbre des rêves ?

- Oui, mon père me racontait des histoires sur cet arbres.

- Oh.

- Il me disait que cet arbre avait, en quelque sorte, des "frères" éparpillés un peu partout dans notre monde. Chacun a un pouvoir. Celui-ci peut réaliser les rêves ou au contraire, absorber les cauchemars…

Roxas finit sa phrase en faisant une triste mine. Il tînt alors le bras d'Axel, une manière de le garder enlacé autour de lui. Puis Axel lui demanda.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Depuis peu, je fais des rêves étranges… (3)

- Vraiment ?

- Oui… J'en ai même parlé à Aerith ce matin mais elle a eu une réaction bizarre…

- Quel genre de réaction ?

- On aurait dit qu'elle cherchait à tout prix à éviter le sujet…

- Étrange en effet, surtout venant d'elle.

- Elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas son rôle de m'aider à comprendre ce à quoi je rêve…

- Mmh…

- Peut-être que…! Non, c'est stupide…

- Quoi ?

- Peut-être que je devrais dormir près de cet arbre.

- Haha vraiment ?

- Qui sait… Cela pourrait m'aider à me débarrasser de ces rêves étranges ou peut-être à y voir plus clair…

- Peut-être bien.

- Tu penses que je devrais essayer ?

- Pourquoi pas.

- Mais tout de même… En arriver là… Dormir sur un arbre…

- Hahaha !

Axel resserra son étreinte et se mit à tanguer, pour bercer gentiment le prince. Roxas se laissa faire. Puis il détourna la tête et regarda le roux du coin de l'œil.

- Tu veux que je dorme maintenant ?

- … Hehe. Eh bien si cela pouvait arranger votre inquiétude…?

- Arrête de me vouvoyer Axel…

- … _Sourit._

- … Quoi…? _Rougit._

- Rien.

- … Bon… Si je n'ai pas d'autre choix…

Après avoir parlé, il se libéra doucement de l'étreinte du roux et s'approcha du tronc de l'imposant arbre. Puis il appuya sa tête contre celui-ci et ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de murmurer.

- … Je vous en prie arbre millénaire… Aidez-moi…

Ensuite il s'assit en douceur sur une des immenses racines et se laissa glisser sur le dos pour finir allongé. Il regarda longuement le ciel à travers les feuilles et les branches qui dansaient avec le vent au dessus de lui. Il ne semblait pas être plus perturbé que ça par ses rêves, il avait l'air plutôt paisible. De toute façon il s'apprêtait à dormir… Axel le regarda longuement également. Roxas ne s'en rendit pas vraiment compte. Le plus âgé alla s'asseoir sur une autre racine, voisine à celle du prince. Il se remit à le regarder tranquillement, un doux sourire se dessina sur son visage, puis il tendit la main et caressa délicatement les cheveux dorés du prince. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et le fixa. Le roux sourit de plus belle et continua de lui caressa affectueusement la tête. Puis le prince dit:

- Si tu n'étais pas mon seul ami je t'aurais déjà tapé pour avoir osé être aussi familier avec moi.

- Hehe, et pourtant vous voudriez que je vous tutoie ! Hahaha !

- Je considère que depuis toutes ces années tu devrais avoir le droit de me tutoyer…

- … Peut-être une prochaine fois, qui sait. _Dit-il d'une voix douce._

- Hmm…

C'est alors qu'Axel sortit son bâton et le transforma en guitare comme il l'avait déjà fait maintes et maintes fois. Pendant que le prince admirait le ciel, le roux se mit à jouer la musique qu'il utilisait tous les soirs pour l'aider à s'endormir. Comme toujours, la musique était douce et agréable à l'oreille. Petit à petit, Roxas ferma les yeux de plus en plus longtemps. Il finit par s'endormir. Mais même endormi il entendait toujours la mélodie d'Axel.

Tout était noir, il ne pouvait rien voir. Roxas sentit pourtant qu'une douce chaleur l'enveloppait. Lentement, tout s'éclaircit autour de lui. Cette chaleur qu'il ressentait semblait venir du soleil qu'il voyait en face de lui à présent. (Pour ce passage écoutez ~_Bangor Town_~ de l'album _**Celtic Journey**_) Un soleil couchant, une plage de sable blanc, une mer dont les vagues allaient et venaient tranquillement, des collines boisées qui surplombaient la plage, et au loin, un château. Le château de Roxas. Le vent était agréable, le soleil colorait le ciel et la mer d'un beau rouge-orangé, avec des touches de violet et de rose. Puis, Roxas se sentit marcher sur cette plage comme si il y était vraiment. Il sentait le sable fin caresser ses pieds nus. Il regarda lentement autour de lui. Mais alors qu'il commençait à marcher, des bruits de sabots se firent entendre au loin derrière lui. Le prince se retourna et aperçut trois chevaux qui galopaient en sa direction. Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus les yeux de Roxas s'ouvraient. Trois chevaux, quatre cavaliers… Roxas eu un pincement au cœur. Les personnes qui se trouvaient sur les chevaux n'étaient autres que les roi et reine, ainsi que lui-même et un jeune rouquin… Roxas était en train de rêver d'un moment de son enfance qu'il chérissait…

Le petit prince accompagné de ses parents et de son ami pour une escapade le long des rivages de la terre des dragons. Son père, le roi Cloud, sur un magnifique étalon noir ébène ; sa mère, la reine Terra, sur une gracieuse jument brune, presque rousse ; et le prince lui-même, ainsi que son ami monté en croupe, sur un jeune étalon blanc immaculé à la crinière aussi dorée que les cheveux de Roxas. Ils galopaient tous côte à côte sur le sable fin. L'éclat orangé du soleil couchant rendait l'atmosphère un peu plus douce et nostalgique. Roxas vit le groupe lui passer au travers sans s'arrêter de galoper. Car au bout du compte, ce rêve n'était qu'un souvenir enfouit au fond de sa mémoire, et il n'était qu'un esprit vagabondant sur cette plage… Le prince ne les quitta pas des yeux et les vit s'éloigner de plus en plus en direction du château. Le jeune Roxas ainsi que les autres riaient de bonheur. C'était une belle époque… Malheureusement, elle s'était finie tragiquement… Roxas sentit une petite larme couler le long de sa joue. Il l'essuya d'un coup de manche.

Il reprit sa marche sur le sable doux… Cependant, au bout d'un court instant, il sentit ses pieds s'enfoncer de plus en plus… Il vint un moment où il eut des difficultés à sortir ses pieds du sable. C'est alors que sans prévenir, Roxas fut comme aspiré par le sable… Des sables mouvants… Bien entendu il n'y en avait pas sur la vraie plage ! Son rêve s'était transformé en cauchemar… Roxas tenta de crier mais sa voix resta coincée dans le fond de sa gorge. Il bougea ses bras dans tous les sens, en essayant de sortir de ce trou qui l'aspirait on ne sait où ! Il eut beau se débattre…

Le prince disparut sous terre.

Il atterrit dans une grande pièce sombre et démeublée, on pouvait y voir des rochers, des stalagmites, mais aussi et surtout, beaucoup de toiles d'araignées... Roxas, qui avait atterrit sur les fesses, se releva doucement et marcha à tâtons dans l'obscurité. Il ne connaissait absolument pas cet endroit, ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il en avait encore moins rêvé ! Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Il ne le savait pas et ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait... C'est alors que durant sa marche il commença à entendre des bruits... Il reconnu une voix d'homme. Mais qui était cet homme... ?

« _Approche..._ » souffla la voix. Roxas se figea. Cet homme savait qu'il était là... ?! Le prince avait hâte de connaître l'identité de cette personne, mais également de sortir de ce rêve étrange ! Axel l'attendait dans le monde réel... ! « _Approche Roxas..._ » La voix se faisait insistante, et Roxas s'inquiétait un peu plus.

C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose grimper le long de sa jambe... Quelque chose de vivace et de velu... Puis une autre, et encore une autre ! Roxas s'aperçut rapidement qu'il était couvert de ces créatures ! Il se débâtit aussi bien que mal pour s'en défaire mais rien n'y faisait ! Il poussa quelques gémissements de dégoût lorsqu'il en reçu sur le visage. Jamais il n'avait vécu un tel rêve !

« _Tu seras à moi Roxas._ » ajouta la voix... Le prince ne pu retenir ses cris au moment où une grande ombre s'approcha de lui et l'attrapa par le cou comme un vulgaire lièvre ! Des yeux cuivrés apparurent et fixèrent le jeune homme droit dans les siens avant de serrer son emprise sur son cou... Roxas gémit et sentit qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer... !

Roxas se réveilla enfin. Le souffle court, tremblant, la sueur dégoulinant le long de son front, et les larmes aux yeux. Axel le tenait dans ses bras, l'air paniqué, la guitare par terre. Il épongea doucement le front du blond du revers de sa manche et lui demanda aussi calmement que possible :

-Roxas ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous vous êtes mis à hurler d'un coup ! Et impossible de vous réveiller !

- Je rêvais de nous... Autrefois, lorsque mes parents étaient encore de ce monde...

- Je vois...

- Mais j'ai été engloutit dans des sables mouvant et me suis retrouvé dans un monde inconnu, sombre, froid... et plein de bêtes vicieuses !

- Des bêtes ? Quel genre ?

- Araignées... des milliers d'araignées... piquantes et velues qui se jetaient sur moi jusqu'à pouvoir m'étouffer... !

- Quelle horreur... Roxas...

- Et il y avait cette voix qui m'appellait...

- Je vous ai appelé plusieurs fois !

- Non non ce n'était pas toi ! C'était une voix qui m'est familière mais que je n'ai pas entendue depuis des années... Peut-être bien depuis aussi longtemps que ton absence...

- Dix ans... ?

- Oui, au moins dix ans.

- Et donc ? À qui appartenait cette voix ?

- … Mon oncle...

- … Votre oncle... ?

- Il a été banni... C'est pour cela que la dernière fois que je l'ai entendu date d'il y a au moins dix ans...

- Comment s'appelait-il déjà ?

- Xemnas.

_À __suivre._

~oO°Oo~oO°Oo~oO°Oo~

Et oui je fais ma chieuse de service 8D

*_Petit mot de l'auteur:_ Je me demande souvent si votre corps "réagit" quand vous lisez mes lemons. **Oui ou non **? Je parle évidemment d'un besoin de se faire plaisir si vous voyez de quoi je parle. XDDDD laaaalaaalalalaaaaaaaa *sifflote* -sort en courant- XDDD *

(1) J'ai lu que chevaliers et dames se réunissaient pour des jeux littéraires avec pour thème l'amour, dit courtois.

(2) Il y a un dessin à propos de ça dans ma galerie.

(3) ... *explosée de rire* je n'ai même pas calculé jusqu'à ce que je me relise XDDD Si vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi je me marre, allez voir (ou revoir) l'opening du premier Kingdom Hearts XDD

[30.05.2012] Bon… J'ai mis un assez long moment à écrire ce chapitre et je m'en excuse x') J'ai commencé à l'écrire juste avant la rentrée de Septembre 2011. Entre temps j'ai eu des soucis :

- sur deviantart à cause de mes fanarts Akuroku… Bizarrement ce sont surtout des illustrations que j'avais dessinées pour cette histoire qui ont été supprimées. Et comme par hasard le jour d'Halloween :/ c'est clair que j'ai eu peur xDD Celles et ceux qui me watch savent ce qu'il s'est passé sur deviantart. Il y a eu une espèce de « rafle » anti Akuroku et beaucoup d'artistes, dont moi, en ont été victimes :/ du coup ça m'a un peu refroidit sur ce couple et je me suis lâchée sur Hetalia x'D

- ensuite, le week end de la Paris Manga de Février, mon ordi a commencé à déconner, à s'éteindre tout seul, et pour finir il ne s'est plus allumé du tout. Ma carte graphique a cramée. Un ami de mon père me l'a remis à neuf, j'ai attendu un mois avant de récupérer mon ordi, avec encore quelques problèmes… xDD je n'ai plus de son du tout depuis 4 bons mois et je n'ai pas assez de mémoire pour réinstaller msn… c'est… mortel 8D

Bref.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, même si je risque de mettre de plus en plus de temps à ajouter des chapitres, je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser cette histoire prendre la poussière dans un coin.

[19.08.2012]

Je suis en vacances à Valence en Espagne avec ma mère depuis le 15 et j'en ai profité pour prendre mon notebook tout neuf et reprendre un peu l'écriture vu que je n'ai pas accès à ma tablette graphique (LOL sans dèc ? XDD) Même si j'ai encore mes calepins à dessin où je « gribouille » quelques croquis Akuroku ou Spamano ~ J'écris le soir, tranquillement fourrée dans le canapé en velours marron et moelleux de l'appartement qu'on a loué. Mmmmmmmmmh jsuis trop bien dedans XDDD jle quitte jamais quand on est à la maison !

J'espère pouvoir écrire un beau lemon pour la suite. J'imagine que je devrais le poster ailleurs vu les « radars » à lemon de fanfiction... Peut-être sur mon tumblr [x-Lilou-chan-x]

Certain(e)s qui me suivent sur deviantart l'ont déjà bien remarqué, je travaille aussi sur une nouvelle fic, ma propre version de _La Petite Sirène, _avec les personnages Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain) et Lovino Vargas (Romano/Italie du Sud) de la série loufoque **Axis Powers Hetalia**.

Je conseille fortement d'écouter les ost de Yuki Kajiura. Vous entrerez bien dans l'histoire.

Je souhaite de bonnes fins de vacances pour les français(es) et une bonne rentrée pour les autres~ bisous :3


End file.
